Kid Icarus Chatroom
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Pit and his friends have found a chatroom that Palutena created. Some of the characters go here for their spare time while others go here just for fun. Watch as the humor unleashes!
1. Chapter 1: A Chatroom is Created

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 1- A Chatroom is Created

**The chat is now in dialog cause I've been informed that chat/script format is not allowed.**

**~KF**

* * *

**Pit signs in.**

**Palutena signs in.**

Pit types, "It was pretty nice that you've made this chatroom, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena types, "I'm glad you like it Pit!"

Pit types, "Is anyone else coming too?"

Palutena types, "Well, we know that Dark Pit is coming... Other than that, I don't know..."

Pit types, "Well, we will just work what we have then!"

Palutena types, "And that was a nice alliteration!"

Pit types, "Thanks... I have been praticing lately..."

Palutena types, "Glad to see."

**Dark Pit signs in.**

**Viridi signs in.**

Pit types, "Well, look who's here?"

Palutena types, "Greetings, Viridi."

Viridi types, "Greetings, Palutena. Hmm... So... what's up?

Palutena types, "I was kinda waiting for at least 3 more people to show up."

Viridi types, "Well, I had contacted Arlon and he says that he will be here shortly."

Palutena types, "Arlon?"

Viridi types, "Yeah... And,... I think that's it.

Pit types, "Hey, Pitoo!"

Dark Pit types, "I told you not to call me that!"

Pit types, "Why, I'm sure it's a nice name."

Dark Pit, "Still, I don't look to be called that."

Pit types, "...Alright then... If that's the way you feel..."

Palutena types, "No need to be hard on him..."

Dark Pit types, "I know... But I don't know why he calls me that all the time."

Pit types, "I happen to like it!"

Dark Pit types, "Well, I don't."

Viridi types, "Who created this chatroom anyway?"

Palutena types, "I did. Medusa helped me."

Viridi types, "Is she coming here too?"

Palutena types, "That's what I'm trying to figure out?"

Viridi types, "I hope she does. I have never talk to her before."

Dark Pit types, "Yeah, you have only seen her for one time and that's it."

Viridi types, "And I would like to see her again someday!"

DarkPit types, "Me too... kinda..."

Pit types, "...Kinda?"

Dark Pit types, "...Okay, I admit. I DON'T want to see her AT ALL!

Palutena types, "How come?"

Dark Pit types, "She... she just gets on my nerves..."

Viridi types, "Aw, come on. She can't be that bad..."

Dark Pit types, "I still don't want to talk to her."

Palutena types, "Suit yourself..."

**Arlon signs in.**

Arlon types, "Greetings everyone."

Pit types, "Oh no..."

Arlon types, "What did you say, Young Master Pit?"

Pit types, "Uh... nothing..."

Dark Pit types, "...Who are you?"

Arlon types, "To answer your question, I am Arlon the Serene."

Viridi types, "He is one of my commanders."

Dark Pit types, "Oh... Well,... hello."

Arlon types, "Apparently, you are a bit shy."

Dark Pit types, "...I-I am not shy. All I said was hello."

Arlon types, "Minor details does not matter in this case scenario umm,... *Looks at Dark Pit's name* Dark Pit."

Dark Pit types, "Well... it's nice to meet you... I guess..."

Pit types, "Sooo,... what do you wanna talk about?"

Arlon types, "I don't really know unfortunately..."

Palutena types, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the others..."

Arlon types, "That would probably the right thing to do, my dear. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Dark Pit types, "...Is he always like this?"

Pit types, "Yeah... You'll get use to it eventually."

Viridi types, "Um, guys?"

Pit types, "What?"

Viridi types, "Don't mean to be rude. But, apparently you have forgotten about, ME!"

Dark Pit types, "We didn't forget you."

Viridi types, "Yes you did! Don't lie to yourself! I am out of here!"

**Viridi signs out.**

Dark Pit types, "..."

**Dark Pit signs out.**

Palutena types, "So much for more people..."

Pit types, "I guess we better go too. We have a lot to do today anyway..."

**Pit signs out.**

**Palutena signs out.**

Arlon, "...Hello? ...Anybody there? ...Oh well... Guess it's time for me to go. I hope I could get a purview of Dark Pit to see what he looks like."

**Arlon signs out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Usernames

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 2- New Usernames

**Pit (HeroOfJustice) signs in.**

**Thanatos (GodofDeath) signs in.**

**Palutena (SkyworldGodess) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Hey, Lady Palute- *Sees Thanatos's name* Aw man, who invited YOU?

GodofDeath: Nobody. I just invited myself!

HeroOfJustice: How did you know we even HAVE a chatroom?

GodofDeath: Viridi told me.

HeroOfJustice: Man, does she have to tell EVERYTHING?

GodofDeath: Well I just HAD to check it out so, here I am!

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs and rolls eyes* Ok, is anyone else coming?

GodofDeath: Nope, just me and Medusa.

SkyworldGodess: She was supposed to join yesterday but Viridi left thinking that we have forgotten her.

HeroOfJustice: *Groans* How can we forget her? WE SEE HER EVERYDAY!

SkyworldGodess: Well, you know Viridi. Remember when we had dinner with her lat week?

HeroOfJustice: I don't wanna talk about it...

SkyworldGodess: If you say so...

GodofDeath: These are nice usernames.

HeroOfJustice: You're just gonna change the subject?

GodofDeath: But you've just said you don't wanna talk about your dinner with Viridi last night.

HeroOfJustice: It was last WEEK. And you've just talked about it.

GodofDeath: Sorry...

**Dark Pit (HeroOfDarkness) signs in.**

HeroOfDarkness: 'Sup people.

HeroOfJustice: *Looks at Dark Pit's name* Hey, nice name.

HeroOfDarkness: Thanks, I decided to call myself a hero.

HeroOfJustice: Is that why your name is similar to mine?

HeroOfDarkness: Yeah...

SkyworldGodess: Well now we have two heroes here.

HeroOfDarkness: How many heroes are there in this universe?

HeroOfJustuce: I'll count later.

GodofDeath: *Sighs* Why is Medusa taking so long?...

HeroOfJustice: ...Did you bother her again?

GodofDeath: I just won a match aganist her yesterday when we were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl... or was it Melee... or was it the original...

SkyworldGodess: Who did you choose?

GodofDeath: Meta Knight.

SkyworldGodess: It was Brawl then.

HeroOfJustice: Hey Lady Palutena, remember when you thought it was Super Bash Sisters?

HeroOfDarkness: ...What?

SkyworldGodess: *Giggles* Yeah, silly me.

HeroOfDarkness: Why would you... Nevermind...

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs* Where is MEDUSA?

SkyworldGodess: She's probably running a little late.

HeroOfJustice: Well she better hurry up because I can't sit here all day typing. I got work to do.

HeroOfDarkness: Like what?

HeroOfJustice: *Shruggs shoulders*

**Medusa (QueenoftheUndeerworld) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Well look who've finally showed up.

HeroOfDarkness: Is who've even a word?

HeroOfJustice: ...You got my point...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Greetings, Palutena, Pit, Thanatos, Dark Pit.

HeroOfDarkness: Don't talk to me...

QueenoftheUnderworld: I've just said hello.

HeroOfDarkness: Still... don't talk to me...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Fine... *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfDarkness: What part of 'Don't talk to me' do you not understand?

QueenoftheUnderworld: So Palutena, how have things been in Skyworld lately?

SkyworldGodess: Well,... it has been very quiet lately...

HeroOfDarkness: Maybe because you and Pit are the only two people living in Skyworld besides the troops?

HeroOfJustice: I... you know what,... you may have a point...

GodofDeath: Helloooooooooo, I am still here.

SkyworldGodess: We know...

HeroOfJustice: It's yesterday all over again!

GodofDeath: Awesome name, BTW.

HeroOfJustice: Haven't you already say that?

**GodofDeath signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: What the...

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: That was weird...

HeroOfJustice: I know right?

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: ...

SkyworldGodess: They might have gotten dissconnected...

HeroOfJustice: Talk about worldwide connection...

SkyworldGodess: I guess we'll talk tommorow...

HeroOfJustice: Alright, then...

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hades's Arrival

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 3- Hades's Arrival

**Hades (UnderworldLeader) signs in.**

UnderworldLeader: ...Huh... no one here yet... or well... guess I'll just wait...

_5 Minutes Later..._

UnderworldLeader: ...This is taking too long... Those people have 30 seconds...

**GodofDeath signs in.**

UnderworldLeader: Finally... At least SOMEONE'S here...

GodofDeath: ...I'm assuming you are Hades.

UnderworldLeader: Correct, Thanatos...

GodofDeath: Sooooooooooooo...

UnderworldLeader: *Sighs* What do you want?

GodofDeath: What should we talk about?

UnderworldLeader: I don't know... There is almost nothing to talk about because there are only two people here... I had to wait for 5 minutes... So if someone else is coming it's possibly gonna take longer for them to show up.

GodofDeath: A 50% chance?

UnderworldLeader: *Groans* I hate it when you guess...

GodofDeath: Why?

UnderworldLeader: Most of the time, they are not accurate...

GodofDeath: Aw come on, Hades... Name one time my guesses were not accurate!

_**Flashback**_

Thanatos and Hades were in Skyworld for no apparent reason whatsoever. Hades was about to shoot a target that was directly in front of him. In fact, he was right next to it. "Okay, Thanatos. What is the percent chance that I will break this target?"

The god of death placed his finger beneath his chin. "Umm... 0%?"

_**End Flashback**_

UnderworldLeader: *Thinking* Guess I won't remember. Now what should we talk about?

GodofDeath: *Shruggs shoulders*

* * *

Pit was walking to Palutena's Temple. But he didn't know was that Dark Pit was watching him from behind. He was hiding behind a wall snickering at him. "Look at him... Doesn't even know I'm here."

Although when he looked next to him, Dyntos was beside him. Apparently, he came out of nowhere. Dark Pit was about to shout being startled. However, Dyntos covered his mouth. "Shhh!" He whispered. "We don't want him to hear us!"

"What are you doing here?" Dark Pit shouted but also whispering with an angry look on his face.

Dyntos sighed. "I'm trying to go to Palutena's Temple without being seen by Pit. I really don't have that much time. If Pit sees me, he's going to ask why I'm here. And that's going to waste time. There's about to be a thunderstorm here."

Dark Pit was going to argue with him. But then he had a question. "There are thunderstorms in Skyworld?"

"Apparently, there is..." Dyntos replied.

"You know I can here you, right?" A familiar voice said.

Both Dark Pit and Dyntos looked up to see Pit listening to their entire conversation. They looked at each other and ran away.

"Hey, come back!" Pit shouted holding his hand out running behind them to Palutena's Temple.

* * *

UnderworldLeader: I think we should just wait for more people.

GodofDeath: How many people are here now?

UnderworldLeader: ...2, stupid!

GodofDeath: Geez, no need for shouting...

UnderworldLeader: But it's obviously 2 people here!

GodofDeath: I was just joking...

UnderworldLeader: Whatever... Are we going to discuss something or what?

GodofDeath: You said that we are gonna wait for more people.

UnderworldLeader: ...I did, didn't I?

GodofDeath: Yeah, you did.

UnderworldLeader: You weren't suppose to respond to that.

GodofDeath: I never said this before but, TOO BAD, HADES!

UnderworldLeader: *Growls*

GodofDeath: Shutting up now.

UnderworldLeader: Thank you...

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**Sotnyd signs in.**

GodofDeath: ...Who's the last one?

UnderworldLeader: I think it's Dyntos spelled backwards.

HeroOfJustice: Hey, everyone. *Sees Thanatos's name* Not you again...

GodofDeath: What?

HeroOfDarkness: You were here yesterday. Do you have to come today?

Sotnyd: You two, Palutena, and Viridi were here on the very first day. I just joined.

HeroOfDarkness: How did you join that fast?

Sotnyd: *Looks away* That's for me to know, and for you to find out...

HeroOfJustice: ...Do you mean NEVER find out?

Sotnyd: No, just find out.

HeroOfJustice: Oh... well, at least Viridi and Arlon aren't here.

UnderworldLeader: And I am glad they're not.

HeroOfDarkness: Do they annoy you too?

UnderworldLeader: No, they just annoy me...

GodofDeath: Viridi? Oh, I remember! She said she couldn't come because she had to do some errands/

HeroOfJustice: She's always busy!

Sotnyd: And tommorow she said that she... Wait, that was last week. Nevermind...

HeroOfJustice: HADES!

UnderworldLeader: PIT!

HeroOfJustice: HADES!

UnderworldLeader: PIT!

HeroOfJustice: HADESSSSS!

UnderworldLeader: PIIIIIIIT!

HeroOfJustice: It's on!

GodofDeath: You two are at diffrent locations.

HeroOfJustice: Oh...

UnderworldLeader: And how did you three manage to log in at the same time?

HeroOfDarkness: That's because we are all at the same location.

Sotnyd: Hey, I was going to say that!

GodofDeath: Too bad!

Sotnyd: I wasn't talking to you!

GodofDeath: Sorry, I just had to say that.

HeroOfDarkness: You have to say everything, don't you?

GodofDeath: I just can't help myself!

HeroOfDarkness: *Rolls eyes* Yes you can...

GodofDeath: SHUT UP!

HeroOfDarkness: ...Is he always like this?

HeroOfJustice: Yeah...

GodofDeath: Did you say something?

HeroOfJustice: ...No?

GodofDeath: Good...

HeroOfJustice: ...How did he NOT see that?

UnderworldLeader: I think he was being sarcastic.

GodofDeath: I was!

Sotnyd: He was!

HeroOfDarkness: *About to say something, stops* I really shouldn't say anything right now.

Sotnyd: That would be a right choice, my friend.

HeroOfJustice: Hey everyone, I've gotten an idea!

UnderworldLeader: Here we go again...

HeroOfJustice: Quiet, Hades!

HeroOfDarkness: Do you always have to interupt him?

UnderworldLeader: It's my job!

HeroOfDarkness: I better shut up now...

GodofDeath: You should.

Sotnyd: No one's talking to you.

GodofDeath: *Growls* What did you say?

Sotnyd: *Answers quickly* Nothing! Nothing, nothing...

GodofDeath: That's what I thought you said...

HeroOfDarkness: Gee... I don't think I've seem threating people before.

GodofDeath: Well, I am now.

HeroOfJustice: CAN WE ALL GET BACK TO MY IDEA, PLEASE?

Sotnyd: ...Well you don't have to shout...

HeroOfJustice: ...Anyways here's my idea, we are all going to sign out at the same time.

UnderworldLeader: *Groans* Not another one of those stupid ideas...

HeroOfJustice: SHUT UP, HADES!

HeroOfDarkness: *Falls off seat laughing*

UnderworldLeader: ...I hate my life...

GodofDeath: Ooooooooh! This is going to be so much fun!

HeroOfJustice: On the count of 3!

UnderworldLeader: This is going to be ridiculous...

HeroOfJustice: 1...

Sotnyd: 2...

HeroOfDarkness: 3!

**Everyone signs out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Confessions

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 4- Love Confessions

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: Oh no... not you...

UnderworldLeader: Hey there, Medusa. How are things?

QueenoftheUnderworld: I am not answering...

UnderworldLeader: Fine... If that's okay with you...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Great...

UnderworldLeader: ...Well once again, only two people. I really need to know when more people are going to show up.

QueenoftheUnderworld: You wanna know who'll be here today?

UnderworldLeader: Who?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Your face.

UnderworldLeader: Oh, shut up...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Make me.

UnderworldLeader: *Growls*

QueenoftheUnderworld: You're cute when you're angry

UnderworldLeader: ...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...You know what?

UnderworldLeader: What?

QueenoftheUnderworld: I have a confession to make.

UnderworldLeader: *Rolls eyes* What is it?

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...Guess we'll talk about it later...

HeroOfDarkness: ...Were you two disscusing something?

UnderworldLeader: ...No...

HeroOfDarkness: Ya sure?

UnderworldLeader: Yeah, we're sure.

HeroOfDarkness: Okay...

**Everybody (Everybody) signs in.**

UnderworldLeader: ...Everybody in this whole universe is here?

HeroOfDarkness: That doesn't make any sense.

QueenoftheUnderworld: He's right because Everybody is the username.

UnderworldLeader: Why is he/she here0? He/she is not in the Kid Icarus world.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Then, what world is he/she from?

UnderworldLeader: *Shruggs shoulders*

HeroOfDarkness: I'm surprised you're not talking to me.

QueenoftheUnderworld: I was talking to Hades.

HeroOfDarkness: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...

HeroOfDarkness: At least she didn't say something...

UnderworldLeader: Now who are you... Everybody?

Everybody: Everybody.

HeroOfDarkness: Hmm... This person is already making me laugh somehow.

UnderworldLeader: I wish... he/she could GET OUT OF HERE!

QueenoftheUnderworld: No need to be harsh...

HeroOfDarkness: That will make everything worse, Hades...

UnderworldLeader: That's my job...

HeroOfDarkness: Makes me want to battle you someday...

UnderworldLeader: Why would you wanna do that?

HeroOfDarkness: 1, nice alliteration. 2, Pit has already defeated you and now it's my turn to face you.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Hades, prepare yourself.

UnderworldLeader: ...Did you get that from Ike?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Maybe... I have been playing Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn lately. (A.N.: I have never played any Fire Emblem games. Medusa just said that SHE did. But I wanna get Radiant Dawn someday...)

HeroOfDarkness: I like that quote for some reason. I need to say that more often.

UnderworldLeader: Right after I defeat you, Dark Pit.

HeroOfDarkness: You mean after I defeat you?

QueenoftheUnderworld: I can't believe I am saying this, but I am on Dark Pit's side.

UnderworldLeader: WHAT?

HeroOfDarkness: WHAT?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Be shocked all you want to. But that's not gonna solve anything.

UnderworldLeader: True...

**Nobody (Nobody) signs in.**

HeroOfDarkness: ...Who?...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Don't let him/her trick you. It's one of Everybody's friends...

HeroOfDarkness: Oh... Well,... w-who are you?

Nobody: Nobody. BWHA HA HA HA HA HA!

HeroOfDarkness: Okay...

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...Hades, remember what I wanted to tell you?

HeroOfDarkness: I knew you two were disscusing something!

UnderworldLeader: But... now?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Come on, there is only one person here besides Everybody and Nobody.

UndeworldLeader: Where are they anyway?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Hmm... They must have signed out somehow...

HeroOfDarkness: What a surprise... Not...

QueenoftheUnderworld: *Nervous look* Anyways, Hades... I-... I-...

UnderworldLeader: You what?

QueenoftheUnderworld: L-Love... y-you...

UnderworldLeader: ...

HeroOfDarkness: WHAT?

UnderworldLeader: I can't believe I am say this but,... I love you too, Medusa...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Should we go out sometime?

UnderworldLeader: I guess... But I gotta defeat Dark Pit first?

HeroOfDarkness: You mean, ME defeat YOU!... And I am still shocked that you two love each other...

UnderworldLeader: Deal with it...

HeroOfDarkness: HADES!

UnderworldLeader: DARK PIT!

HeroOfDarkness: HADES!

UnderworldLeader: DARK PIT!

HeroOfDarkness: HADESSSSS!

UnderworldLeader: DARK PIIIIIIT!

HeroOfDarkness: IT'S ON!

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Viridi's Return

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 5- Viridi's Return

**Sotnyd signs in.**

**Viridi (NatureQueen) signs in.**

NatureQueen: Sorry that I couldn't make it the last few days. I was just... busy...

Sotnyd: Doing what?

NatureQueen: ...Things...

Sotnyd: What kind of things?

NatureQueen: Just things...

Sotnyd: ...Well then...

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: Hey Viridi, hey Dyntos.

NatureQueen: Oh, it's Lady Palutena! Been a while hasn't it? ...Oh... Hey,... Dyntos?

Sotnyd: Yeo, that's correct?

NatureQueen: OK, why did you spelt your name backwards?

Sotnyd: I couldn't think of anything else. And do you want to know SOMETHING else?

NatureQueen: *Sighs and rolls eyes* What?

Sotnyd: You are just now saying hi to me...

NatureQueen: *Groans* I was going to then Palutena showed up.

Sotnyd: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT EARLIER?

SkyworldGodess: Guys, let's not argue right now.

NatureQueen: *Sighs* She's right... you should not argue, Dyntos...

Sotnyd: *Growls*

SkyworldGodess: You probably shouldn't get him angry...

NatureQueen: ...You're probably right ...again...

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

Sotnyd: ...I should probably go...

SkyworldGodess: Already?

HeroOfJustice: But we just got here?

Sotnyd: I know... But still... I got issues I need to deal with...

NatureQueen: Suit yourself...

**Sotnyd signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: ...OK... I was going to talk to him about something... But I'll wait 'til tommorrow...

HeroOfJustice: ...Hey, we have two godesses and two angels.

SkyworldGodess: Oh yeah, I can see Pit.

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, I am the servant of the godess of light and Pitoo is kinda like the servant of the godess of nature!

HeroOfDarkness: ...What?

HeroOfJustice: Come on, Pitoo. Think about it... Everytime you show up, Viridi shows up. But everytime Viridi shows up, you show. And you help her a lot.

NatureQueen: ...Well,... I gotta admit... He is right about that...

HeroOfDarkness: It does make sense when you think about it...

HeroOfJustice: Of course it does.

HeroOfDarkness: Oh, Pit... I gotta tell you two things...

HeroOfJustice: What?

HeroOfDarkness: 1, STOP CALLING ME PITOO! 2, Hades and Medusa love each other.

HeroOfJustice: ...They're a... couple?

NatureQueen: ...Huh?

SkyworldGodess: Really? When did you find out?

HeroOfDarkness: I was talking to them yesterday and that's when they both confessed their feelings for each other...

HeroOfJustice: ...I-I... I... don't know what to say...

NatureQueen: And now I want to see Hades so I can talk to him about this... COME ON, DARK PIT!

HeroOfDarkness: Right now? Wait, I don't wanna!

**NatureQueen signs out.**

SkyworldGodess: How come you don't wanna see Hades right now?

HeroOfDarkness: He defeated me yesterday and when he see me, he's gonna start braging about it...

SkyworldGodess: Oh, well... I think we should stop here.

HeroOfDarkness: See ya, guys...

HeroOfJustice: See ya...

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: Guess I better go...

**GodofDeath signs in.**

GodofDeath: Hello.

HeroOfDarkness: Hey.

GodofDeath: Goodbye.

**GodofDeath signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: ...Weird...

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hypnotized

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 6- Hypnotized

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

NatureQueen: Uh, Medusa? Have you noticed that Dark Pit has been acting strange lately?

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...Yeah... I see... That is because...

NatureQueen: Spit it out already! I have to wtaer my plants after this!

QueenoftheUnderworld: Well, Dyntos had created a potion that will make two people fall in love with each other...

NatureQueen: ...And?

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...Well... some of the potion spilled on Pit and Dark Pit.

NatureQueen: ...

QueenoftheUnderworld: And now Dark Pit is in love with Palutena and Pit is in love with...

NatureQueen: ...You?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Yeah...

NatureQueen: Well... How about you and Hades?

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...Don't tell me you didn't know...

NatureQueen: ...Huh?

QueenoftheUnderworld: *Facepalms* It was a trick...

NatureQueen: *Gasps* A trick?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Yes, a trick... Can't believe you didn't know...

NatureQueen: Well that's what Dark Pit told me! ...Wait a minute... Then how come Hades told me that they were having a conversation BEFORE Dark Pit came?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Hades was going to tell that Thanatos almost destroyed the Underworld.

NatureQueen: ...So... you two are not in love?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Do you want a punch in the face?

NatureQueen: Sorry...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Where ARE Dark Pit and Pit anyway?

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**Magnus (GreatWarrior) signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: Oh no...

NatureQueen: You just HAVE to ask didn't you?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Fine... I won't say that next time... *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfJustice: Hey there, hot stuff.

QueenoftheUnderworld: *Groans*

SkyworldGodess: Dark Pit is doing the same thing to me, Medusa. You are not alone...

GreatWarrior: Uh...

QueenoftheUnderworld: We will tell you what's going on later.

GreatWarrior: Actually, I already know.

SkyworldGodess: You do, how?

GreatWarrior: Viridi told me.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Viridi? Then why did she... Nevermind...

**GodofDeath signs in.**

**GodofDeath signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...

SkyworldGodess: ...That was weird...

HeroOfDarkness: How are you doing sweetheart?

SkyworldGodess: I guess I should go now so I can take care of this... Bye.

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

GreatWarrior: ...They forgot about me. Didn't they?

NatureQueen: Unfortuantely, yes...

GreatWarrior: Hmph...

NatureQueen: Sucks to be you...

GreatWarrior: Hey!

NatureQueen: Anyways, I haven't seen you in a while. Want me to take you to Skyworld?

GreatWarrior: Skyworld? How can I go all the way up there?

NatureQueen: I'll show ya. *Claps hands*

GreatWarrior: *Now in Skyworld* ...Wow...

**NatureQueen signs out.**

GreatWarrior: ...Did she even say good bye?

**GreatWarrior signs out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Pit's Training

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 7- Dark Pit's Training

"So, why are we doing this?"

Dark Pit was being trained by Pit near Palutena's Temple. He didn't know why he wanted him to do this however.

"I already told you. If you want to be in Super Smash Bros., you have to audition." Pit answered. "So, I have to train you of you want to be in it."

Dark Pit sighed. He didn't even say that he wanted to be in Super Smash Bros. He just brought it up. "Can we take a break? It's been an hour."

The hero of skyworld sighed. "Fine... Let's go to the chatroom."

* * *

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: What were you two doing while you were out?

HeroOfJustice: Nothing. I was just training Pitoo for the new Super Smash Bros audition.

HeroOfDarkness: Okay, why do you keep calling me Pitoo?

HeroOfJustice: ...

UnderworldLeader: Apparently, he doesn't know.

HeroOfJustice: Shut up, Hades!

UnderworldLeader: Why should I? It is true.

SkyworldGodess: He does have a point...

UnderworldLeader: Of course I do. I always have a point.

HeroOfDarkness: And now you've just ruined the moment.

UnderworldLeader: Phooey... I don't know if I spelled that right or not.

HeroOfJustice: Ever heard of a dictionary?

UnderworldLeader: What's a dictionary?

HeroOfJustice: Nevermind...

HeroOfDarkness: Wow... How could he not know what that is?

HeroOfJustice: I know right?

SkyworldGodess: I'm surprised that Dark Pit knows what a dictionary is.

HeroOfDarkness: ...Is she messing with me?

HeroOfJustice: Don't worry about it.

HeroOfDarkness: Gotcha.

HeroOfJustice: Now what were we talking about?

SkyworldGodess: Umm...

UnderworldLeader: I think we were talking about Dark Pit's training.

HeroOfJustice: Oh yeah.

HeroOfDarkness: How did YOU remember that?

UnderworldLeader: I just did.

HeroOfJustice: Anyways I thought that if Dark Pit wanted to get involved, he shpuld probably train himself.

HeroOfDarkness: Even though I didnt say I wanted to be in there...

HeroOfJustice: Do you WANT to be in there?

HeroOfDarkness: ...Yes...

HeroOfJustice: See?

SkyworldGodess: I have even heard from the fans that they wanted Magnus to be in Super Bash- I mean Super Smash Brothers.

UnderworldLeader: Oh really?

SkyworldGodess: Yes, really.

HeroOfJustice: Wow.

HeroOfDarkness: There's one problem though...

SkyworldGodess: What is it?

HeroOfDarkness: The special attacks...

UnderworldLeader: What are 'special attacks'?

HeroOfDarkness: *Ignores him* What CAN be his special attacks?

SkyworldGodess: I was about to ask the same question.

HeroOfJustice: Me too.

HeroOfDarkness: Don't be ridiculous.

HeroOfJustice: Huh?

HeroOfDarkness: Were you REALLY gonna ask that question?

HeroOfJustice: ...

SkyworldGodess: *Giggles*

UnderworldLeader: Looks like he got you, Pitty Pat.

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

UnderworldLeader: ...He's going to get me isn't he?

SkyworldGodess: I guess so.

UnderworldLeader: Well then, I guess I better get going.

HeroOfDarkness: You should...

SkyworldGodess: See ya whenever...

UnderworldLeader: Why did you say 'whenever'?

SkyworldGodess: Because... well... I don't know when you're coming back.

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: ...He didn't even say goodbye.

SkyworldGodess: Pit has probably found him now.

HeroOfDarkness: Should we stop them?

SkyworldGodess: We should...

HeroOfDarkness: Then, let's go...

**NatureQueen signs in.**

HeroOfDarkness: *Groans* Really?

NatureQueen: What?

HeroOfDarkness: Right when we're about to leave, you show up...

NatureQueen: Well sorry... Geez, no need to be rude...

SkyworldGodess: I guess it's one of those days...

NatureQueen: Soooooooo, what just happened?

SkyworldGodess: Pit is after Hades.

NatureQueen: Again? Wow, I can't believe I am saying this... But those two need to get along...

SkyworldGodess: Agreed. But... how are we gonna do that?

HeroOfDarkness: It won't be that easy.

NatureQueen: True...

SkyworldGodess: I guess they'll have to get along themselves...

HeroOfDarkness: Definitely...

SkyworldGodess: ...

NatureQueen: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

NatureQueen: Should we sign out now?

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**GodofDeath signs in.**

**Sotnyd signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: Does that answer your question?

NatureQueen: Dang it...

GodofDeath: Hello, people!

NatureQueen: Hi, Thanatos... *Rolls eyes*

Sotnyd: Did anything happened before we showed up?

SkyworldGodess: Pit is going after Hades again...

GodofDeath: Wow... Why can't they get along?

NatureQueen: That's what we said.

Sotnyd: And you haven't even said hi to me yet.

NatureQueen: *Sighs in frustartion* HI! There, you happy now?

Sotnyd: You do not talk to me like that!

NatureQueen: I can and I will!

Sotnyd: VIRIDI!

NatureQueen: DYNTOS!

Sotnyd: VIRIDI!

NatureQueen: DYNTOS!

Sotnyd: VIRIDIIIIII!

NatureQueen: DYNTOSSSS!

Sotnyd: IT'S ON!

**Sotnyd signs out.**

**NatureQueen signs out.**

GodofDeath: Wow. Now we got TWO battles of epicness!

SkyworldGodess: Wanna make it three?

GodofDeath: Sure, why not.

**GodofDeath signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanatos's Problem

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 8- Thanatos's Problem

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**GodofDeath signs in.**

**GodofDeath signs out.**

UnderworldLeader: *Groans* Here we go again...

**GodofDeath signs in.**

GodofDeath: Greetings, Hades!

UnderworldLeader: Thanatos... why...

GodofDeath: What're you talking about?

UnderworldLeader: ...Is what're even a word?

GodofDeath: I really don't know.

UnderworldLeader: Anyways, you kept signing in and then... poof... you're gone...

GodofDeath: Really?

UnderworldLeader: Of course... Here one minute, gone the next.

GodofDeath: *Giggles*

UnderworldLeader: What's funny?

GodofDeath: I battled Palutena yesterday and guess what happened.

UnderworldLeader: ...What?

GodofDeath: Pit LITERARY came out of nowhere and I accidently hit him in the head!

UnderworldLeader: ...Okay, three words...

GodofDeath: What are they?

UnderworldLeader: I... don't... CARE!

GodofDeath: Youch! No need to be so harsh on a guy like me...

UnderworldLeader: Can we get back to my topic, please?... Because I do not have all day...

GodofDeath: Go ahead.

UnderworldLeader: So... why?

GodofDeath: Wait, what are we talking about?

UnderworldLeader: *Facepalms* We were talking about your signing problem!

GodofDeath: Oh yeah that... Well... I don't know...

UnderworldLeader: What do you mean you don't know?

GodofDeath: I just don't...

UnderworldLeader: Well, guess what.

GodofDeath: What?

UnderworldLeader: I'm out of here.

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

GodofDeath: I should be going to. B-bye! ...Wait, am I talking to myself?

**GodofDeath signs out.**

* * *

**Wow... This one took less than 30 minutes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 9- Memory

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

**TheSerene (Arlon) signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Hey everybody!

HeroOfDarkness: ...You could've came up with a better name, Arlon...

TheSerene: I'm afraid I couldn't... *Scratches head* I was lacking ideas for it. Plus, I am not the best with names...

HeroOfDarkness: Who is the best with names?

HeroOfJustice: Not me...

SkyworldGodess: Not me either...

NatureQueen: I am!... Wait, no. Nevermind...

SkyworldGodess: The only one who is good at naming people in this universe is Pandora.

HeroOfJustice: I don't want to talk about her anymore...

SkyworldGodess: If you say so...

TheSerene: I personally think that Pandora's a great name.

HeroOfJustice: *Ignores him*...

TheSerene: ...

SkyworldGodess: Oh and BTW when this chatroom first opened, you and Dark Pit said that you didn't know each other.

HeroOfJustice: Yeah... I thought you hired Dark Pit to fight against me in the moonbase...

TheSerene: *Thinks for a moment* Oh... Yeah, I said that... That is because...

SkyworldGodess: Because what?

HeroOfDarkness: ...

HeroOfJustice: I'm waiting...

HeroOfDarkness: Well, Medusa did something to us making us forget that we actually know each other.

HeroOfJustice: ...She did?

SkyworldGodess: Really? How?

TheSerene: We forgot...

HeroOfJustice: Oh...

HeroOfDarkness: I so wanna pound Medusa right now...

HeroOfJustice: Then why don't you guys just do it?

HeroOfDarkness: Nope...

TheSerene: I'm afraid it's entirely out of my purview...

HeroOfJustice: WHAT'S A PURVIEW?

TheSerene: I afraid I have to go guys... I want to avoid an individual vs individual conflict...

**TheSerene signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: Why does he talk like that?

SkyworldGodess: We will never know...

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

NatureQueen: ...DID THEY FORGET ME AGAIN?

**NatureQueen signs out.**

* * *

**There is going to be a lot of people coming next time! So stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chatroom Reunion

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 10- Chatroom Reunion

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: Hey there, Pit!

HeroOfJustice: Hey, Lady Palutena!

SkyworldGodess: I've got great news!

HeroOfJustice: Really? What is it?

SkyworldGodess: Viridi told more people about the chatroom.

HeroOfJustice: And?

SkyworldGodess: She also told the time we're going to be here today so a lot of people might come today!

HeroOfJustice: Really? Wow, who knew chatrooms can be so popular? Anyways, who will be coming?

SkyworldGodess: You'll see...

HeroOfJustice: ...Aw come on, Lady Palutena. Why do I always have to find things out myself?

SkyworldGodess: Because, I don't wanna spoil it for you.

HeroOfJustice: You got my point...

SkyworldGodess: I told you yesterday, BTW.

HeroOfJustice: Oh... Well, I guess I kida forgot...

SkyworldGodess: ...Kinda?

HeroOfJustice: Yeah... Is that a problem?

SkyworldGodess: 'Cause it seems that you forgot about it a lot...

HeroOfJustice: ...Okay, I admit it... I forgot about it... a lot...

SkyworldGodess: *Giggles* That's what I thought.

HeroOfJustice: ...I think you're messing with me again...

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: I knew it! Every time Pitoo shows up, Viridi does!

HeroOfDarkness: ...Pit...

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, Pitoo?

HeroOfDarkness: I got four words for ya...

HeroOfJustice: What are they?

HeroOfDarkness: STOP CALLING ME PITOO!

HeroOfJustice: ...

HeroOfDarkness: I don't like that name, at all...

HeroOfJustice: Well, why didn't you say so?

HeroOfDarkness: ...You know what...

HeroOfJustice: What?

HeroOfDarkness: Nevermind...

SkyworldGodess: Hey there, Viridi.

NatureQueen: Well at least SOMEONE remembers me...

HeroOfJustice: What are ya talkin' about?

NatureQueen: You guys forgot me... AGAIN!

HeroOfJustice: Aw come on, Viridi. Don't be so harsh. We said sorry...

NatureQueen: But you do it all the time!

_**Flashback**_

Viridi: *Taking care of her plants*

Dark Pit: *Walks right past her without even noticing she was next to him*

Viridi: *Looks around, takes care of plants again*

-X-X-X-

Viridi: *Reading a book, looks at Pit* Hey Pit... PIT!

Pit: *Playing Pokemon Conquest on his DS*

-X-X-X-

Viridi: *Eating a salad* So as I was saying, Hades took me too... Palutena?

Palutena: *No where in sight*

Viridi: ...*Walks away*

_**End Flashback**_

HeroOfJustice: But we said sorry! Even Hades did! We even regret those times!

NatureQueen: Apology... not accepted...

HeroOfJustice: *Rolls eyes*

**The Serene signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Not you again...

TheSerene: Am I bothering you already?

HeroOfJustice: ...Kinda!

TheSerene: Well my apologies, Sustanvito.

NatureQueen: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

SkyworldGodess: ...

HeroOfJustice: ...WHAT?

HeroOfDarkness: What's a sustanvito?

TheSerene: Oh, you can not tell?

HeroOfJustice: Of course we can't!

TheSerene: It's the spanish word for Pit.

NatureQueen: ...

SkyworldGodess: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

HeroOfJustice: Okay, that's low. Even for you...

TheSerene: Oh really? Well I'm afraid it's been entirely out of my...

HeroOfJustice: Don't say it!

HeroOfDarkness: You kinda deserve it, Pit.

HeroOfJustice: How can I deserve, THAT? *Points at Arlon*

TheSerene: ...

HeroOfDarkness: It's what you get for calling me, Pitoo.

SkyworldGodess: I guess he's right when you think about it...

HeroOfDarkness: Exactly.

HeroOfJustice: Oh, shut up...

**GodofDeath signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: And just to make things worse...

GodofDeath: Greetings, everyone! The god of death has arrived!

HeroOfDarkness: Don't you think we know that by now? Because your name pops up everytime you sign in.

GodofDeath: ...Really?

NatureQueen: You're just now figuring that out?

GodofDeath: Yes I am!

HeroOfDarkness: When did you first came here?

GodofDeath: The second day!

HeroOfJustice: Ignore him...

HeroOfDarkness: Gotcha...

NatureQueen: So if I'm not mistaken, lots of people will come today, right?

SkyworldGodess: Yerp.

HeroOfJustice: You don't have to tell EVERYTHING, Viridi...

NatureQueen: And guess what?

HeroOfJustice: What?

NatureQueen: You are talking more than this whole entire group so far.

TheSerene: She IS right about that...

SkyworldGodess: Can't go wrong on that one...

GodofDeath: *Looks at screen*

HeroOfJustice: Thantos, stop that!

GodofDeath: But I'm not doing anything.

HeroOfJustice: Yes, you are!

GodofDeath: What am I doing?

HeroOfJustice: Breaking the fourth wall!

GodofDeath: No, we're not being recorded. I was just looking at my camera.

SkyworldGodess: Well, thank goodness for that. You had me worried there for a sec.

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**Sotnyd signs in.**

**GreatWarrior signs in.**

**HotGirl (Phosphora) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Hey, everybo-...

HotGirl: It's me, Phosphora.

HeroOfDarkness: ...Am I suppose to laugh or...

Sotnyd: Nobody said hi to me yet.

NatureQueen: Hi, Dyntos... *Rolls eyes*

SkyworldGodess: Why do you want everybody to say hi to you?

Sotnyd: 'Cause that's the right thing to do.

NatureQueen: Well, you don't have to be completly rude about it...

Sotnyd: ...Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess...

HeroOfDarkness: Isn't that Link's quote?

NatureQueen: I am a GODESS, not a princess!

Sotnyd: Well excuuuuuuuuuse me, godess...

NatureQueen: That's better.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Greetings everyone... I don't know why I am just now saying hello to all of you...

HeroOfDarkness: Why are you TALKING to me?

QueenoftheUnderworld: With the exception of Dark Pit...

HeroOfDarkness: Thank you...

GreatWarrior: So, what day is it?

GodofDeath: Wednesday.

GreatWarrior: ...

GodofDeath: ...What?

HeroOfJustice: I think he was talking about how many days it has been since this chatroom was created.

GodofDeath: Oh...

QueenoftheUnderworld: It's the tenth day.

UnderworldLeader: What is wrong with you and your family?

GodofDeath: What's wrong with YOURS?

UnderworldLeader: Don't go over there!

GodofDeath: *Goes over there*

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

SkyworldGodess: I think you've made him mad...

HotGirl: *Sighs in relief* FINALLY, HE'S GONE!

QueenoftheUnderworld: Why do you want him to be gone so much?

HotGirl: I hate him.

NatureQueen: Well, that makes sense...

HotGirl: It does, doesn't it?

**ChariotKing (ChariotMaster) signs in.**

ChariotKing: Greetings.

HeroOfJustice: YOU'RE ALIVE?

NatureQueen: HOW?

ChariotKing: Come over to my place if you want to find out.

**NatureQueen signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

SkyworldGodess: Why, hello.

ChariotKing: Pleasure to meet you.

HeroOfDarkness: I'd warn you about Pit.

ChariotKing: *Raises eyebrow*

HeroOfDarkness: He can be a little thick sometimes.

Sotnyd: That's what I said!

HeroOfDarkness: And?

Sotnyd: *Looks down* Nevermind...

HeroOfDarkness: Thought so...

**DarknessShadow (Dark Lord Gaol) signs in.**

GreatWarrior: How did YOU find out about this?

DarknessShadow: Viridi told me.

GodofDeath: Who's THIS person?

TheSerene: Take a guess.

GodofDeath: I was not talking to you!

DarknessShadow: Well, I am the dark lord just so you know.

GodofDeath: Thanks. I couldn't figure it out for some reason.

Sotnyd: What's wrong with you?

**GodofDeath signs out.**

HotGirl: You just HAD to do that. Did you?

Sotnyd: He gets on my nerves!

HeroOfDarkness: Well, you had just miss Pit and Viridi.

SkyworldGodess: You're glad about it aren't you?

HeroOfDarkness: I don't want to be called Pitoo anymore...

TheSerene: You don't?

HeroOfDarkness: ...You know what? Just shut up...

TheSerene: I am going to have to go because I don't want an individual vs individual conflict to happen...

**TheSerene signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: ...What's wrong with him?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Don't know...

HeroOfDarkness: *Glares*

QueenoftheUnderworld: I'll shut up...

ChariotKing: I'll go to since Pit and Viridi are on their way...

**ChariotKing signs out.**

UnderworldLeader: Speaking of Pitty Pat...

HeroOfDarkness: *Death glare* You BETTER not bring it up...

UnderworldLeader: Harsh...

SkyworldGodess: I should go and see the chariot master myself so that Viridi and Pit doesn't start a fight...

DarknessShadow: You're leaving too?

SkyworldGodess: I'm afraid show... I could've been here longer. But I guess I'll see some of you guys tomorrow...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Farewell...

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

HotGirl: Anybody else leaving?

**GreatWarrior signs out.**

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

**DarknessShadow signs out.**

HotGirl: Guess THAT answers my question...

HeroOfDarkness: I had a good time anyways... I've been here almost every single day.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Who cares?

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...He's going to get me is he?

HotGirl: Yeah... We should probably stop him...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Gotcha...

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

**HotGirl signs out.**

****Sotnyd: ...

**Sotnyd signs out.**

* * *

******This is #10 on the Top 10 Kid Icarus fics! And I am very proud about this!**


	11. Chapter 11: Heroes Unite

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 11- Heroes Unite

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Hey, Lady Palutena.

SkyworldGodess: Hey, Pit.

HeroOfJustice: Sure was fun yesterday... Even though I had to leave early...

SkyworldGodess: It's okay, I had to leave early too. Most of us had too.

HeroOfJustice: At least we were the first ones here.

**GodofDeath signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: And speaking of the first ones...

**GodofDeath signs out.**

SkyworldGodess: ...What was that all about?

HeroOfJustice: Here we go again... If I see Thanatos today, he's going to have some explaining to do...

SkyworldGodess: Didn't you do that yesterday?

HeroOfJustice: No, that was Pitoo.

SkyworldGodess: I don't know how I am getting you two mixed up...

**ItalianHero (?) signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: ...

HeroOfJustice: ...Who are you?

ItalianHero: Look at my name.

HeroOfJustice: *Looking at name* ...*Shruggs shoulders*

SkyworldGodess: ...Pit, I think you know this person.

HeroOfJustice: I do?

ItalianHero: *Nods*

HeroOfJustice: Can you give me a hint?

ItalianHero: Okay, I wear a red shirt and cap, and have on blue overalls. Who am I?

HeroOfJustice: *Thinks for a moment, gasps* Are you Mario?

ItalianHero: Correct!

HeroOfJustice: What the- Mario? What are you doing here! ?

ItalianHero: Somebody named Virdi told me that your world has a chatroom. So, I decided to join so I could talk to you all the way from my world.

HeroOfJustice: Cool! ...Wait a minute, Viridi?

ItalianHero: *Nods*

HeroOfJustice: *Groans* Anyway, it's a pleasure for you to be here Mario! Are some of your friends coming too?

ItalianHero: Yeah, but I don't know when...

HeroOfJustice: What about your brother?

ItalianHero: I really don't know...

HeroOfJustice: ...Well if you want to meet my friends, we will have to sign in together at the same time so somebody won't confuse you as one of us.

ItalianHero: I'm cool with that.

SkyworldGodess: See ya soon!

ItalianHero: Wait! Who are y-...You're Lady Palutena, aren't you?

SkyworldGodess: That's right?

ItalianHero: Pit has been telling me about you all the time when we hang out at Smash Mansion!

SkyworldGodess: I heard. Glad you know who I am!

HeroOfJustice: So, you wanna race?

ItalianHero: Sure thing! But I am going to have to go to your world to do so.

HeroOfJustice: I'm cool with that. See you in a couple of hours!

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Angels and Plumbers

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 12- Angels and Plumbers

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**HotGirl signs in.**

****HeroOfJustice: ...How did we ALL sign in at the EXACT same time?

HotGirl: Forget about signing in. Anyways, this is my second time coming here and I'm already starting to like this SpatRoom!

HeroOfJustice: It's CHATroom!

HotGirl: Well, that was what Thanatos told me...

HeroOfJustice: *Facepalms*

ItalianHero: Does she mean that green thing we shall yesterday...

HeroOfJustice: Yeah... He can be a little... you know... off sometimes...

ItalianHero: Yeah, I notice...

NatureQueen: Who's THIS person?

HeroOfJustice: Everybody, meet my friend Mario. He's been my friend since Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

ItalianHero: Hello!

HeroOfDarkness: ...Uh, hi... I guess...

ItalianHero: Why are your two names so similar?

HeroOfJustice: Well first of all, that's Pitoo. But his real name is Dark Pit. Second... I really don't know...

HeroOfDarkness: Well, 'Mario', can you tell him to stop calling me Pitoo before I call him, Sustanvito?

HeroOfJustice: I... HATE THAT NAME!

HeroOfDarkness: Then, STOP calling me Pitoo...

NatureQueen: Now that we got that out of the way, I'm Viridi.

HotGirl: Phosphora.

ItalianHero: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

SkyworldGodess: Oh, there is way more people than that Mario...

ItalianHero: There is?

HeroOfJustice: Yep. There are even two people that I don't WANT you to meet...

**GhostHunter (?) signs in.**

****HeroOfDarkness: So, who is this?

ItalianHero: Oh, that's my brother, Luigi.

HeroOfJustice: Cool! Now we got both of ya here!

SkyworldGodess: Why did you call yourself 'GhostHunter', Luigi?

GhostHunter: Have you played Luigi's Mansion?

SkyworldGodess: ...Oh yeah, that game. That makes sense.

HeroOfJustice: Hey, who wants to come over at the temple and play it right now.

**NatureQueen signs out.**

**HotGirl signs out.**

****ItalianHero: And then, there were 5...

SkyworldGodess: At least your brother's here...

HeroOfDarkness: I don't mind playing... As long as you don't call me Pitoo...

HeroOfJustice: I _promise _I won't._  
_

HeroOfDarkness: That's what you said last time...

**_Flashback_**

**__**Pit: Come on Pitoo, run faster!

Dark Pit: *Running* Do not call me that!

Pit: Faster, Pitoo!

Dark Pit: I hate that name!

Pit: Run faster, Pitoo! Hurry!

Dark Pit: *Growls*

Pit: ...Uh-oh...

Dark Pit: *Chases him* I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAAAAAAAT!

_**End Flashback**_

_****_HeroOfDarkness: You have ONE more time to call me that...

HeroOfJustice: Fine... I won't...

GhostHunter: I guess I could go to your world...

ItalianHero: Yeah, you do that.

**GhostHunter signs out.**

******SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

* * *

**More characters from other series will be coming soon! And this has went from #10 to #7 on the top 10 most popular Kid Icarus fics!**


	13. Chapter 13: Offending Others

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 13- Offending Others

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: Hey there, Medusa.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Greetings, Palutena.

SkyworldGodess: Soooooooooo...

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...

SkyworldGodess: Now what?

QueenoftheUnderworld: I don't know what to talk about...

SkyworldGodess: It's the first day all over again...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Is that something Pit would say?

SkyworldGodess: All the time.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Dark Pit says it too. And now that guy with a red cap that I spied on yesterday.

SkyworldGodess: ...You mean Mario?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Exactly. You know him?

SkyworldGodess: He's one of Pit's friends from Super Bash Si- I mean, Super Smash Brothers. Speaking of brothers have you seen the green cap one. Luigi?

QueenoftheUnderworld: No...

SkyworldGodess: Oh...

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**GreatWarrior signs in.**

**GhostHunter signs in.**

**DamselofDisaster (Pandora) signs in.**

DamselofDisaster: You just HAD to bring those two here, did you?

ItalianHero: HEY!

HeroOfJustice: Leave him alone, Pandora!

DameslofDisaster: What's wrong with you?

HeroOfJustice: *Growls*

GhostHunter: Ghosts, FTW.

HeroOfJustice: ...How are you just gonna change the subject?

GhostHunter: Like this, who wants pizza tonight?

HeroOfJustice: ...

GreatWarrior: Am I the only one who doesn't know those two?

HeroOfJustice: Oh right. Forgot the introductions. *Clears throat* Magnus, this is Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi, this is Magnus.

ItalianHero: Hey, Magnus!

GreatWarrior: ...

HeroOfJustice: Say something!

GreatWarrior: ...

**GreatWarrior signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: ...I don't think he likes you...

ItalianHero: Yeah.

GhostHunter: Correct...

QueenoftheUnderworld: So, what should we do today?

DamselofDisaster: *Shruggs shoulders*

SkyworldGodess: Me neither...

ItalianHero: Same here...

**KingofLylat signs in.**

ItalianHero: ...Fox?

KingofLylat: How'd you know it was me?

GhostHunter: Your name. You are the main hero of your world.

KingofLylat: Well that makes sense.

HeroOfJustice: ...Well, I guess you guys already know his name... *Looks at ItalianHero*

DamselofDisaster: *Sighs* Another one?

HeroOfJustice: Leave, him, alone!

DamselofDisaster: Make me...

HeroOfJustice: ...Lady Palutena?

SkyworldGodess: Yes, Pit?

HeroOfJustice: Can I go battle Pandora?

SkyworldGodess: I don't see why not...

HeroOfJustice: Thanks!

DamselofDisaster: Do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?

ItalianHero: Hey guys, do you wanna go spend the night at the Smash Mansion?

KingofLylat: Cool with me. I haven't been to smash world since last month.

HeroOfJustice: Let's go then!

GhostHunter: Didn't you say that you were going to battle Pandora?

HeroOfJustice: Oh, yeah. After I battle her we can go!

DamselofDisaster: Now, YOU'RE ruin everything!

HeroOfJustice: That's it! C'mon, guys! We are going to battle Pandora!

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

KingofLylat: Even if I don't know who she is, I am still in the mood for battle. Plus, I am about to see her. So see ya later, guys.

**KingofLylat signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...I may as well help Pandora since everybody forgot about me...

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

* * *

**Want a character to join? VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**


	14. Chapter 14: Another Hero Arrives

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 14- Another Hero Arrives

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

****UnderworldLeader: So, I heard that some of Pitty Pat's friends have joined...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Yes... And I even saw some of them yesterday...

UnderworldLeader: My, aren't you lucky...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Not as lucky as you...

UnderworldLeader: What do you mean?

QueenoftheUnderworld: I'd tell ya, but I have this feeling that somebody's about to sign in right now right before I tell you why...

UnderworldLeader: But that's just impossible...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Prove it.

UnderworldLeader: ...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Yeah, that's what I thought. You can't prove anything...

UnderworldLeader: Oh, yes I can...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Then, prove it...

UnderworldLeader: ...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Exactly...

UnderworldLeader: *Rolls eyes* Just tell me...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Fine...

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**GhostHunter signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: What'd I tell ya?

UnderworldLeader: Oh, shut up...

HeroOfJustice: Not you again...

ItalianHero: What about him?

HeroOfJustice: This is the other person that I DON'T want you guys to see...

UnderworldLeader: I am not in the same location as you. So they can't see me...

HeroOfJustice: Oh, you get the point...

UnderworldLeader: What's the point?

HeroOfJustice: ...

QueenoftheUnderwolrd: It's Thanatos all over again...

KingofLylat: Who's Thanatos?

HeroOfJustice: You'll find out later...

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

****HeroOfJustice: Pitoo!

HeroOfDarkness: ...Actually,... I didn't want to be here...

HeroOfJustice: So, why ARE you here?

HeroOfDarkness: Viridi forced me too...

HeroOfJustice: Well,... Wait a sec... If Virid forced you to be here, then isn't SHE here herself?

HeroOfDarkness: *Shruggs shoulders*

**HeroOfTime (?) signs in.**

****HeroOfJustice: *Sighs and rolls eyes* Great, another name that's similar to mine...

GhostHunter: Uh,... Pit?

HeroOfJustice: Yeah?

GhostHunter: Look at the name...

HeroOfJustice: *Looks at name, wide eyes* Link? ...Is that you?

HeroOfTime: Yeah, that's right... Wait a minute,...Pit?

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, it's me!

HeroOfTime: 'Sup man!

HeroOfJustice: We haven't seen each other since last year!

UnderworldLeader: How many 'smash' friends do you have?

HeroOfJustice: ...35!

QueenoftheUnderworld: And this is the 4th one?

HeroOfDarkness: ...Duh!

QueenoftheUnderworld: No need to be rude...

HeroOfDarkness: And you don't need to talk to me...

QueenoftheUnderworld: So, why are you talking to me?

HeroOfDarkness: *Ignores her*

ItalianHero: Hey, Link!

HeroOfTime: Hey, Mario!

KingofLylat: How's Zelda?

HeroOfTime: She's doing fine.

HeroOfJustice: Wanna go to my world?

HeroOfTime: Sure!

**HeroOfTime signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

****KingofLylat: ...Were we supposed to sign out with him?

ItalianHero: I think so...

GhostHunter: Let's go then...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Wait!

**KingofLylat signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

****QueenoftheUnderworld: ...And you were the only one that I stopped from signing out...

GhostHunter: Sooooo, what do ya want?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Is it true you're Luigi's brother?

GhostHunter: No, I'M Luigi. My older brother is Mario.

HeroOfDarkness: Get your facts right.

UnderworldLeader: Pittoey's got a point, Medusa...

QueenoftheUnderworld: Shut up...

HeroOfDarkness: Were you talking to me or him?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Him.

HeroOfDarkness: That's it!

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

****QueenoftheUnderworld: ...I talked to him again, did I?

UnderworldLeader: You're screwed...

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

****QueenoftheUnderworld: ...He haven't even answered my question...

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

****GhostHunter: ...I guess I'll go too since everybody forgot that I was there...

**GhostHunter signs out.**

* * *

**Continue to vote on my poll! And I have made a new Kid Icarus one-shot that takes place after chapter 13 of this fic! So, read and review if you like!**


	15. Chapter 15: Starting With Nature

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 15- Starting With Nature

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

**_...5 Minutes Later..._**

**GodofDeath signs in.**

GodofDeath: Greetings everybody! It's been a while, hasn't it?

QueenoftheUnderworld: Where were you?

GodofDeath: I was with Viridi.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Viridi?

HeroOfDarkness: He might be right because Viridi hasn't been here for a while either.

QueenoftheUnderworld: ...True...

HeroOfDarkness: And guess what...

QueenoftheUnderworld: What?

HeroOfDarkeness: You're talking to me again...

QueenoftheUnderworld: How come YOU are talking to me then?

HeroOfDarkness: Figure that out yourself...

GodofDeath: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**HeroOfTime signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**GhostHunter signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

GodofDeath: Yay! Now we got seven people signed in at the exact same time!

HeroOfDarkness: *Rolls eyes*

GodofDeath: ...Wait a minute... Who are those?

HeroOfTime: My smash friends Mario, Luigi, Fox, and Link.

GodofDeath: How long have I've been gone! ?

SkyworldGodess: Four days.

GodofDeath: Bummer...

NatureQueen: Lucky for me, I have been gone for only three days.

GodofDeath: Double bummer!

ItalianHero: So Pit, are there any more of us coming?

HeroOfJustice: IDK, but it seems like new people are coming everyday.

HeroOfTime: Plus, I called Zelda and told her about this while I was staying at the Smash Mansion yesterday. So, she might be coming today. And she also told Ganondorf, Young Link, and Toon Link about it.

HeroOfJustice: Who's Young Link?

HeroOfTime: I think I told ya about him during the first week of brawl.

HeroOfJustice: Oh, now I remember!

GodofDeath: Thanks for the info!

HeroOfTime: I wasn't talking to you.

GodofDeath: You are now!

HeroOfTime: ...

HeroOfDarkness: Ignore him.

HeroOfJustice: Hey, I was going to say that!

HeroOfDarkness: Two bad!

KingofLylat: I thought it was 'too' bad.

HeroOfDarkness: Shut up...

**HyrulianPrincess (Zelda) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: 'Sup, Zel?

HyrulianPrincess: How do you know who I am?

GhostHunter: It's Fox all over again!

KingofLylat: Hey!

ItalianHero: Your name...

HyrulianPrincess: What about my name?

ItalianHero: It's more obvious than Fox's.

GodofDeath: Correct!

NatureQueen: And yours it's the most obvious one of all!

GodofDeath: Rude!

NatureQueen: Don't start with me!

GodofDeath: *Starts with her*

**NatureQueen signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: Now it's Hades all over again...

SkyworldGodess: Ah, she'll get over it.

HeroOfTime: Anyways, welcome to the chatroom, Zelda!

QueenoftheUnderworld: I see a couple.

HeroOfJustice: They are a couple!

HeroOfTime: *Blushes* Stop it guys...

GodofDeath: Link and Zelda sitting in a tree!

HeroOfDarkness: Who says that these days?

GodofDeath: ...No one?

HeroOfDarkness: Exactly!

ItalianHero: Do you wanna know what's better?

KingofLylat: What?

ItalianHero: Ya see, yesterday in the mansion sitting in my room thinking about Zeld and Link. So I came up with this name...

HeroOfJustice: What is it, Mario?

ItalianHero: ZeLink.

HeroOfTime: What?

ItalianHero: ZeLink!

HyrulainPrincess: That sounds nice, don't ya think?

HeroOfTime: ...Well, it kinda does to tell ya the truth...

KingofLylat: Reminds me of Mario and Peach. Ya know what I'm thinking?

SkyworldGodess: ...Mareach?

KingofLylat: Yyyyyyyyyyep.

ItalianHero: I may as well tell Peach about that... and the chatroom.

HeroOfJustice: Great idea.

HeroOfDarkness: *Sighs* Yeah, you do that.

GhostHunter: Well, you are not in the mood of seeing her...

HeroOfDarkness: Sustanvito, has told me about her. I think that she's WAY too girly...

ItalianHero: How dare you insult her!

HeroOfJustice: And stop calling me 'Sustanvito', Dark Sustanvito!

SkyworldGodess: ...

KingofLylat: ...

ItalianHero: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

HeroOfTime: You're not the best with names...

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, I noticed...

HyrulianPrincess: I'm great with names.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Good to know.

HeroOfTime: Don't talk to her like that!

GodofDeath: Okay!

HeroOfTime: Again, I wasn't talking to you.

HeroOfDarkness: Seriously, Thanato. Stay out of our coversations.

GodofDeath: NO!

HeroOfDarkness: Alright, then...

ItalianHero: I gotta go...

HeroOfJustice: See ya later then.

GodofDeath: Bye, Mareach!

ItalianHero: It's Mario!

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**Sotnyd signs in.**

****NatureQueen: Well, look who's here...

Sotnyd: Say hi to me!

SkyworldGodess: Ya know you don't have to tell people to say hi in demand, Dyntos...

GodofDeath: HI!

Sotnyd: Thank you, Viridi.

GodofDeath: I'm not Viridi!

Sotnyd: VIRIDI!

NatureQueen: *Growls*

Sotnyd: Well, SOMEONE'S angry...

NatureQueen: There is only ONE Viridi in the world and that's, MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

HeroOfDarkness: Ya don't have to shout.

NatureQueen: *Shows fist*

HeroOfDarkness: Nevermind...

SkyworldGodess: *Giggles*

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**KingofLylat signs out.**

**HeroOfTime signs out.**

**HyrulianPrincess signs out.**

****QueenoftheUnderworld: ...When did they...?

SkyworldGodess: Pit had called Link and called Zelda and Fox to tel them to sign out so that they can get away from Dyntos.

Sotnyd: Hey!

GodofDeath: I'm going too.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Me three...

HeroOfDarkness: Me four...

Dyntos: Wait for me!

**NatureQueen signs out.**

**Sotnyd signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**GodofDeath signs out.**

* * *

**Want a character to join? Vote on my poll!**


	16. Chapter 16: Green Body and Green Shell

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 16- Green Body and Green Shell

**GodofDeath signs in.**

GodofDeath: ..Hello? ...Aw, phooey. I guess I arrived a little early. Oh well, guess I'll just sit down and wait.

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: ...Oh no...

GodofDeath: Greetings, Pit! Where are the rest of your friends?

ItalianHero: They're not coming today.

HeroOfJustice: I'm sure some of them will come tommorow.

GodofDeath: So, what's up?

HeroOfJustice: Not much... Pitoo almost beat me in a match... And I think that's just about it.

ItalianHero: Don't you mean he actually beat you instead of almost.

HeroOfJustice: You just HAD to bring that up did you.?

ItalianHero: *Evil smile*

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

GodofDeath: So, who's this?

HeroOfJustice: I d'know...

ItalianHero: ...WAIT a minute. BOWSER?

PeachWillLoveMe: I uuh, no... I-I-I'm not Bowser. I'm, uh... Luigi.

ItalianHero: *Crosses arms*

GodofDeath: *Laughs*

HeroOfJustice: *Rolls eyes*

PeachWillLoveMe: Alright, alright, I'm Bowser!

HeroOfJustice: Ya sure it's not Bowsels?

PeachWillLoveMe: WHAT DID I TELL YA ABOUT CALLING ME BOWSELS?

ItalianHero: It's not going to help if you keep telling everybody to stop. Might as well deal with it...

PeachWillLoveMe: It still sucks... *Crosses arms*

GodofDeath: I'm getting addicted to that name.

PeachWillLoveMe: ...Thanks a lot, Pit! Now THIS person's calling me Bowsels. Sooner or later, he's gonna tell eeeeverybody he knows and then they are going to start saying it.

HeroOfJustice: *Evil smile*

PeachWillLoveMe: Now who are YOU?

GodofDeath: I am Thanatos. The God of Death!

HeroOfJustice: *Points at username*

GodofDeath: ...

**NatureQueen signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

SkyworldGodess: Oh, looks like we found another one of Pit's friends!

NatureQueen: Again? *Groans*

HeroOfJustice: Bowser, this is Lady Palutena and Viridi, the godess of nature.

NatureQueen: Great. First Mario, then Luigi, Fox, Link, Zelda, now YOU! When is this gonna end! ?

PeachWillLoveMe: Wait, THEY'RE HERE TOO!

ItalianHero: You're not the only one who found this, Bowser.

PeachWillLoveMe: Oh, shut up... Wait a minute, if Link and Zelda found this, did Ganondorf did?

SkyworldGodess: No, unfortunately...

PeachWillLoveMe: Darn...

HeroOfJustice: I can call Ganondorf on my cell phone if you want.

GodofDeath: *Gasps* You have a cell phone! ?

HeroOfJustice: Go home, Thanatos.

GodofDeath: I'm already home!

NatureQueen: Then, go there again!

**GodofDeath signs out.**

SkyworldGodess: ...Wow...

ItalianHero: He is actually walking out of his house and back?

NatureQueen: That's low, even for him...

PeachWillLoveMe: I'm going to sign out now...

HeroOfJustice: Why now? You just got here.

PeachWillLoveMe: I'm gonna go to Ganondorf's place. See ya later...

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

ItalianHero: *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfJustice: You okay Mario?

ItalianHero: Even though Bowser can be nice sometimes, he still annoys me for some reason.

HeroOfJustice: Welcome to my world then...

NatureQueen: Since when was Hades nice?

HeroOfJustice: ...You may have a point...

SkyworldGodess: Gee, where is everybody today?

NatureQueen: Well,...

ItalianHero: Ya don't know, do you?

NatureQueen: Shut your pie hole, you plumber!

HeroOfJustice: *Glares*

NatureQueen: I mean... Red person?

HeroOfJustice: Go... Just go...

NatureQueen: You can't force to do ANYTHING!

HeroOfJustice: Oh, yes I can! Watch!

SkyworldGodess: Guys, settle down before you start another-

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**NatureQueen signs out.**

****SkyworldGodesss: Fight...

ItalianHero: Guess we can talk later tomorrow.

SkyworldGodess: Sounds like a plan. See ya tomorrow then...

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

* * *

**Want a character to join? VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	17. Chapter 17: What's Faster?

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 17- What's Faster?

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**Pyrrhon (FlameVolacno) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Facepalms*

FlameVolacno: What?

HeroOfDarkness: He doesn't like you...

FlameVolcano: What did I ever do to him?

HeroOfDarkness: Figure that out yourself...

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: :-ll

FlameVolcano: Speak english!

HeroOfJustice: ...:-ll...

FlameVolcano: This is getting ridiculous... Oh well... Gets I'll go look for Phosphora...

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: (-:

**KingofLylat signs in.**

KingofLylat: Hey, Pit.

HeroOfJustice: 'Sup, Fox?

KingofLylat: Same old. U?

HeroOfJustice: Same here...

KingofLylat: So, why'd you tell me to come here?

HeroOfJustice: D'ya there was a rumor about a StarFox & Metroid crossover?

KingofLylat: *Gasps* There was?

HeroOfJustice: *Nods*

KingofLylat: :-() I didn't know that!

HeroOfJustice: Well ya know now...

**SuperChaosBlue (?) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs and rolls eyes* Okay, which 1 are you?

SuperChaosBlue: Take a guess.

KingofLylat: I'm blank...

SuperChaosBlue: Times up!

HeroOfJustice: But I didn't get to say anything!

SuperChaosBlue: I'm...

KingofLylat: ...

HeroOfJustice: ...

SuperChaosBlue: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! *His World (Instrumental) plays*

KingofLylat: Shoulda guess...

SuperChaosBlue: UR Pit, right?

HeroOfJustice: *Nods* Why that name?

SuperChaosBlue: Super comes from that I'm really SUPER! The 'Chaos' part is that I use the 7 chaos emeralds. The blue part... well... It's obvious.

HeroOfJustice: Well welcome to the chat!

SuperChaosBlue: Who else is here?

HeroOfJustice: Mario, Luigi, Link, Fox of course, Zelda, and Bowsels.

SuperChaosBlue: Nice! (-:

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

SuperChaosBlue: Bowser?

PeachWillLoveMe: Aw, come on! *Crosses arms* Is my name THAT obvious! ?

KingofLylat: Pretty much...

SuperChaosBlue: Bowsels.

PeachWillLoveMe: I'M NOT BOWSELS!

SuperChaosBlue: Pfft! Like I care... *Rolls eyes*

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

**FlameVolcano signs in.**

**DamselofDisaster signs in.**

**HyrulianPrincess signs in.**

**KingofLylat signs out.**

DamselofDisaster: Why am I here?

FlameVolcano: I want you 2.

DamselofDisaster: 'Cause I'm beautiful?

HyrulianPrincess: Here we go again...

HeroOfJustice: U seen her b4?

DamselofDisaster: Yes...

HyrulianPrincess: ...Is that Sonic?

SuperChaosBlue: Correct! *Thumbs up*

HyrulianPrincess: Nice to see u again!

SuperChaosBlue: Nice to see u 2, princess!

HyrulianPrincess: I don't think Link's busy. U wanna to go see him and Mario?

SuperChaosBlue: U bet!

**HyrulianPrincess signs out.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

FlameVolcano: ...Who were they?

HeroOfJustice: My friends Sonic and Zelda. Y?

FlameVolcano: I'm going to destroy them.

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: U CAN'T DO THAT!

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**GodofDeath signs in.**

GodofDeath: ...Whoops, I'm 2 late! Guess I gotta be earlier next time!

**GodofDeath signs out.**

* * *

**Want a character to join? VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sonic Flips Out

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 18- Sonic Flips Out

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

****SuperChaosBlue: 'Sup, Mar?

ItalianHero: What did I tell ya of callin' me that!?

SuperChaosBlue: U didn't tell me anything!

ItalianHero: Just don't call me that, OK?

SuperChaosBlue: Sure, Mar... What ever u say...

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

****HeroOfDarkness: ...R u that blue hedgehog?

SuperChaosBlue: Sonic's the name, speeds my game!

HeroOfDarkness: ...OK...

SuperChaosBlue: ...What? I'm the fastest thing alive!

HeroOfDarkness: I don't believe u...

SuperChaosBlue: What!?

HeroOfDarkness: Pit has told me that ur the world's fastest hedgehog... But I don't think ur the fastest thing alive...

SuperChaosBlue: I so am the fastest thing alive!

HeroOfDarkness: Prove it then... After ur done with dis chatroom...

SuperChaosBlue: *Crosses arms* Fine then... Hothead...

HeroOfDarkness: Who U callin' hothead?

**ChariotKing signs in. (I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS PERSON!)**

****HeroOfDarkness: Oh, it's u again...

ChariotKing: ...Who's SuperChaosBlue?

SuperChaosBlue: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!

HeroOfDarkness: Gah!

SuperChaosBlue: What now?

HeroOfDarkness: I hate ur intro...

SuperChaosBlue: Hmph... *Crosses arms* Anyways, I am 1 of Pit's friends from Super Smash Bros. I'm sure u heard of it b4.

ChariotKing: Just heard about it yesterday, luckily...

HeroOfDarkness: ...Where were u?

ChariotKing: ...I had 2 take care of some things...

SuperChaosBlue: Well, that explains it...

HeroOfDarkness: U don't even know him!

SuperChaosBlue: I do now and get outta ma face!

HeroOfDarkness: No!

SuperChaosBlue: U better shut up, right now!

HeroOfDarkness: How about u shut up!

SuperChaosBlue: How about u just leave me alone!

HeroOfDarkness: Whoops, I touched a nerve...

SuperChaosBlue: U got 5 sec to shut up!

HeroOfDarkness: U can't tell me what to do...

SuperChaosBlue: I can and I willl! :-ll

HeroOfDarkness: Stupid hedgehog...

SuperChaosBlue: THAT'S IT!

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

****ChariotKing: ...

**ChariotKing signs out.**

* * *

**The reason why no one new joined because there was a tie between 8 characters on my poll. Of course I can't add all 8 of them at the same time. Speaking of my poll, new characters have been added by the way.**

**VOTE!**


	19. Chapter 19: Volcano and Disaster

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 19- Volcano and Disaster

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**GodofDeath signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs* How come almost every time I sign in u sign in?

GodofDeath: That's not my problem!

HeroOfJustice: I didn't say it was!

GodofDeath: U just did!

HeroOfJustice: Shut up...

GodofDeath: But-

HeroOfJustice: Just shut up...

**TheSerene signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: And now, U R HERE!

TheSerene: I haven't been here in a while, Sustanvito...

HeroOfJustice: I told you not to call me that!

TheSerene: What's so bad about being called, Sustanvito?

HeroOfJustice: I didn't say it's bad. It's just... UGH!

TheSerene: Well, fine... U don't need to have a temper tantrum...

HeroOfJustice: HOW WAS THAT A TEMPER TANTRUM!?

TheSerene: And now u just had another one... *Sighs* No 1 likes temper tantrums...

GodofDeath: I feel like I'm being left out...

HeroOfJustice: Go home!

TheSerene: You are going to start an individual vs individual conflict...

HeroOfJustice: Go home...

TheSerene: I better go before it starts to get worse...

**TheSerene signs out.**

****GodofDeath: Even I don't talk like that.

HeroOfJustice: For once, I agree with u...

GodofDeath: What dya mean, for once?

**GhostHunter signs in.**

****GhostHunter: I'm back.

HeroOfJustice: Hey, Luigi! Long time, no c!

GhostHunter: I had to sign autographs...

HeroOfJustice: *Groans* U were chased by fangirls, 2?

GhostHunter: Yes... Good thing I didn't get tackled down...

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, good...

GhostHunter: Oh yeah, and I brought Meta Knight with me.

**TopTier (Meta Knight) signs in.**

****HeroOfJustice: Yes, our first Kirby character! ...Only it's not Kirby himself... But I guess this will have to do. No offense...

TopTier: None taken...

GodofDeath: Y did he call himself, 'Top Tier'?

GhostHunter: Maybe because he is 1st in the tier list.

HeroOfJustice: And he never moved from that spot.

GodofDeath: Now I wanna be in SSB!

TopTier: ...Who's this?

HeroOfJustice: My 'friend' Thanatos... The god of death of course...

GhostHunter: My guess was correct then. I mean, it was completely obvious. More than Zelda...

GodofDeath: Hey!

HeroOfJustice: Y'know it's true, Thanatos...

GodofDeath: You're right... Not!

HeroOfJustice: Anyways, I really don't see u getting in...

GodofDeath: *Gasps* How come?

TopTier: U only appeared in like 2 chapters in Uprising. So, u can be like a trophy.

HeroOfJustice: U have the game?

GhostHunter: I do to.

HeroOfJustice: Than how you 2 acted like u never seen Thanatos before?

TopTier: We wanted to make sure it's really him b'cause it could've been somebody else. Like, a fangirl.

HeroOfJustice: U're right about that. Well, nice to see ya Meta Knight.

GhostHunter: Didn't u saw him yesterday?

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, we hang out often. Let's sign out now.

**HeroOfJusice signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**TopTier signs out.**

**GodofDeath signs out.**

******FlameVolcano signs in.**

**DamselofDisaster signs in.**

****DamselofDisaster: Oh no...

FlameVolcano: Hey, babe. I had my sights set on you the whole time. Want 2 go on a date with me?

DamselofDisaster: OK, as much as I think I'm beautiful, no.

FlameVolcano: C'mon, babe. We can go 2 the movies.

DamselofDisaster: Still, no.

FlameVolcano: Can we kiss?

DamselofDisaster: No.

FlameVolcano: Can we dance together?

DamselofDisaster: No.

FlameVolcano: Can we hang out together?

DamselofDisaster: No.

FlameVolcano: Can we go on a date together?

**DamselofDisaster signs out.**

****FlameVolcano: I'll take THAT as a yes!

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

* * *

**NESS IS NOW ON MY POLL!**


	20. Chapter 20: Another Reunion

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 20- Another Reunion...

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: Hello Palutena...

SkyworldGodess: Greetings, Medusa.

QueenoftheUnderworld: How's Pit?

SkyworldGodess: He's doing fine I guess. He had some of his friends over yesterday.

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**ChariotKing signs in.**

**DarknessShadow signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: ...Oh, it's u again...

QueenoftheUnderworld: *Rolls eyes*

DarknessShadow: Hmm... Haven't been here in a while.

ChariotKing: I last came here a few days ago.

HeroOfJustice: Where were you?

DarknessShadow: 1st I forgot my password and Magnus kept bothering me.

ItalianHero: I think he likes u.

DarknessShadow: U THINK HE WHAT!?

**DarknessShadow signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: U just HAD to say that, didn't u?

ItalianHero: I just wanted her to keep Magnus away from me...

ChariotKing: Y?

QueenoftheUnderworld: He dislikes him and he doesn't wanna start an argument with him.

ItalianHero: I was supposed to say that!

QueenoftheUnderworld: 2 late...

ItalianHero: *Crosses arms*

QueenoftheUnderworld: *Evil smile*

HeroOfJustice: And there she goes again...

SkyworldGodess: *Giggles*

ItalianHero: So, what are we gonna do today...?

HeroOfJustice: *Shruggs shoulders* IDK.

SkyworldGodess: I guess we can decide later after we finish talking.

**GodofDeath signs in.**

**BlueKing2.0 (Poseidon) signs in.**

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

GodofDeath: Greetings, people!

HeroOfDarkness: Must u always say that?

GodofDeath: Always say what?

HeroOfDarkness: Nevermind.

HeroOfJustice: I didn't know a lot of people were coming today.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Well, u know now...

HeroOfJustice: Mind ur business, Medusa!

QueenoftheUnderworld: No.

HeroOfJustice: *Rolls eyes*

QueenoftheUnderworld: Just bcuz u saved the world does not mean u got2 tell me what to do.

HeroOfJustice: *Ignores her*

KingofLylat: 'Sup, Pit.

HeroOfJustice: 'Sup, Fox.

ChariotKing: R they friends?

SkyworldGodess: Yes, they r some of Pit's friends from Super Bash Sisters.

ChariotKing: Hmm... I thought it was Super Smash Bros...

GodofDeath: Me 2.

SkyworldGodess: Whoops...

HeroOfDarkness: Y do u still say that?

SkyworldGodess: I really don't know... I guess I keep forgetting.

HeroOfJustice: Maybe u should write Super Smash Bros on a sticky note.

SkyworldGodess: I should, should I?

GodofDeath: Yeah, u should...

SkyworldGodess: Be right back then...

ItalianHero: I'm going to go get my brother. I'll be right back also...

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**HeroOfTime signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

**HyrulainPrincess signs** **in.**

HeroOfTime: I'm back guys.

HeroOfJustice: Great, now we got even more people!

QueenoftheUnderworld: Which sucks...

HeroOfJustice: *Glares*

QueenoftheUnderworld: I better shut up...

HeroOfDarkness: U should...

QueenoftheUnderworld: U should, shut up...

HeroOfDarkness: U should stop talking to me...

GodofDeath: *Giggles*

QueenoftheUnderworld: It's not funny...

GodofDeath: It is funny in my opinion.

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld: Shut up before Hades comes...

HeroOfJustice: ...Oh no...

SkyworldGodess: What's wrong Pit?

HeroOfJustice: NOBODY TOLD ME HE WAS COMING!

SkyworldGodess: ...Actually... I did tell ya...

KingofLylat: Wasn't it yesterday because I overheard when I was walking around the temple.

HeroOfJustice: Ya did tell me? I don't remember...

**_Flashback_**

Palutena: Pit, Hades is coming tomorrow.

Pit: *Playing Mario Kart Wii with Dark Pit* Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it...

Fox: *Walking around the temple*

_**End Flashback**_

HeroOfJustice: Oh, now I remember...

**TrainingMaster123 signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: I recognize that name anywhere...

TrainingMaster123: How'd u know it was me?

HeroOfJustice: How'd U know it was me?

TrainingMaster123: *Shrugs shoulders* IDK.

KingofLylat: Wait a minute...

HeroOfTime: Ur Red aren't u?

HyrulainPrincess: Red the Pokemon Trainer?

TrainingMaster123: Correct.

HeroOfJustice: Yay, another person from SSB!

HeroOfDarkness: *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfJustice: *Glares* Ya gotta problem with that, Pitoo?

HeroOfDarkness: Uh, no, no, n! N-not at all...

HeroOfJustice: That's what I thought...

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**TheSerene signs in.**

**GhostHunter signs in.**

ItalianHero: I'm back-

GhostHunter: -with his awesome amazing brother!

SuperChaosBlue: I can see that Red has joined us.

TrainingMaster123: I was supposed to join last time but Jigglypuff and Pikachu decided to argue... again... Fortunately, Lucario was able 2 stop everything.

ItalianHero: Speaking of Lucario, is he going to join 2?

TrainingMaster123: *Shrugs shoulders*

HeroOfJustice: OK...

HeroOfDarkness: U have nothing to talk about do u?

HeroOfJustice: *Shows fist*

HeroOfDarkness: Ooooh, I'm scared...

GodofDeath: U are?

SkyworldGodess: ...

QueenoftheUnderworld: He was being sarcastic...

SuperChaosBlue: Ur crazy...

ChariotKing: Agreed...

GodofDeath: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

KingofLylat: Anyways...

TrainingMaster123: So what have u all been doing?

GhostHunter: We battled Pandora, we slept at Smash Mansion...

**DamselofDisaster signs in.**

**DarknessShadow signs in.**

GhostHunter: As if on cue...

**HotGirl signs in.**

**GreatWarrior signs in.**

GreatWarrior: Oh great, ur here...

ItalianHero: Hey!

HeroOfJustice: Don't turn into Pandora, Magnus!

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**FlameVolcano signs in.**

**TopTier signs in.**

GodofDeath: Yay, more people!

HeroOfJustice: Yeah, it's like we're having a... chatroom reunion something.

HotGirl: Hi everybody!

FlameVolcano: Yes, my girl is here.

DamselofDisaster: I... don't... LIKE YOU!

SkyworldGodess: Can u just lay off, Pyrrhon?

HeroOfDarkness: If that's his real name...

UnderworldLeader: It's me and Medusa all over again...

TheSerene: Greetings.

HeroOfJustice: U are just now going to say something?

TheSerene: Nobody gave me a chance...

HeroOfJustice: ...Okay, for once I agree with u...

NatureQueen: I haven't spoken either!

HeroOfDarkness: What a surprise...

NatureQueen: SHUT UP!

**Sotnyd signs in.**

HyrulianPrincess: Now THIS is a lot of people...

SuperChaosBlue: Tell me about it...

KingofLylat: Now I want Falco to be here...

SkyworldGodess: Where is Falco anyway?

KingofLylat: IDK...

HeroOfTime: I think it would be nice to have him here.

DarknessShadow: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?

HeroOfTime: They're my smash friends... Sorry for not telling you earlier...

TrainingMaster123: Reminds me of not telling Jigglypuff something...

ItalianHero: I want my princess to be here...

GhostHunter: Don't say that!

ItalianHero: Y?

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

GhostHunter: ...That's y...

ItalianHero: Oh...

UnderworldLeader: Now we have more people to join the party.

HeroOfDarkness: How many people r here anyway?

NatureQueen: *Counting* ...2...

HeroOfTime: 28!?

SkyworldGodess: I knew you would be surprised.

HeroOfJustice: Well, I'm glad we all signed in today.

TheSerene: I got2 admit, I am glad also.

QueenoftheUnderworld: I just don't want to be with... that... *Points at Hades*

UnderworldLeader: *Rolls eyes*

BlueKing2.0: Can I talk now?

SkyworldGodess: When did u get here?

BlueKing2.0: When Thanatos did...

SkyworldGodess: We'll we're sorry for forgetting u.

NatureQueen: Ahem!

SkyworldGodess: And Viridi.

Sotnyd: Who didn't even bother to speak to me...

NatureQueen: U ALMOST MADE ME SIGN OUT!

Sotnyd: JUST SPEAK TO ME!

NatureQueen: I WILL IF U WOULD STOP BEING SO DEMANDING!

Sotnyd: U STOP IT!

NatureQueen: FOR WHAT!?

Sotnyd: NOT SAYING HI TO ME!

NatureQueen: GAH!

Sotnyd: GAH!

Everyone: ...

HeroOfDarkness: No comment.

**FromThree2One (Hewdraw) signs in. (A.N.: This is for all the Hewdraw fans out there because some of you requested him!)**

PeachWillLoveMe: Oh no...

HeroOfJustice: Ya know him, Bowsels?

PeachWillLoveMe: Yes and don't ask me how...

FromThree2One: Just don't insult me and we'll get along just fine...

HeroOfJustice: What the- HEWDRAW!? HOW CAN U TYPE!?

FromThree2One: Hard work and determination...

DamselofDisaster: Hey, that's MY LINE!

FromeThree2One: *Singing* I... do, NOT... caaaaaaaaare!

**DamselofDisaster signs out.**

FromThree2One: ...

HotGirl: Ya might wanna run...

KingofLylat: Now...

HyrulianPrincess: Yep...

FromThree2One: Not until Bowsels leaves...

PeachWillLoveMe: IT'S, BOOOOOOWSER!

FromThree2One: Okay, Boooooowser...

Sotnyd: Why'd you came up with that name anyway?

FromThree2One: Figure that out yourself...

**Sotnyd signs out.**

TopTier: And THEN there were 27...

HeroOfJustice: So that means that we had 29 peopeple here.

UnderworldLeader: Wow...

HeroOfJustice: What?

UnderworldLeader: U misspelled 'people' wrong...

HeroOfDarkness: Big time...

KingofLylat: U reeeally need to work on your spelling...

HeroOfDarkness: I think u should leave next... *Looks at Meta Knight*

TopTier: I've decided that I'm going to be the last one 2 leave since I didn't get 2 talk much.

BlueKing2.0: Neither did I...

NatureQueen: Same here...

HyrulianPrincess: *Nods*

HeroOfTime: Welcome to my world...

HeroOfJustice: I got an idea!

ItalianHero: What is it?

PeachWillLoveMe: Is it an idea for me 2 fall in love with peachy?

ItalianHero: *Slaps him*

HeroOfJustice: ...No...

GreatWarrior: *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfJustice: WHO WANTS TO STAY AT SMASH MANSION!?

**KingofLylat signs out.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**TrainingMaster123 signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**HeroOfTime signs out.**

**HyrulianPrincess signs out.**

**TopTier signs out.**

****FlameVolcano: Well that was smart...

GodofDeath: 18 LEFT!

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 17!

FromThree2One: Since Bowser has left, I think it's time for me to go also.

QueenoftheUnderworld: Me 2.

UnderworldLeader: Me 3.

HotGirl: Me 4.

SkyworldGodess: I think Pit's calling me...

**FromThree2One signs out.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

**HotGirl signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 12!

FlameVolcano: So babe, whatdyawanna-

**DamselofDisaster signs out.**

****FlameVolcano: Great!

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 10!

HeroOfDarkness: Why am I still here?

NatureQueen: Why am I still here?

HeroOfDarkness: I just said that.

NatureQueen: Leave me alone...

HeroOfDarkness: But-

NatureQueen: Leave me alone...

**NatureQueen signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 8!

ChariotKing: I'm back!

DarknessShadow: When did u leave?

GreatWarrior: Yeah...

ChariotKing: Forgot.

DarknessShadow: *Looks at Magnus* Do you like me?

**GreatWarrior signs out.**

****ChariotKing: I think he does...

**ChariotKing signs out.**

**DarknessShadow signs out.**

**TheSerene signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 4!

****PeachWillLoveMe: Will u PLEASE shut up?

GodofDeath: NO!

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 3!

TheSerene: ...

**TheSerene signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 2!

BlueKing2.0: ...This is ridiculous...

**BlueKing2.0 signs out.**

****GodofDeath: 1!

**GodofDeath signs out. (Thanatos: 0!)**

* * *

**By the looks of this chapter, you can tell why it took so long. But I am having a great time writing this so far! This even jumped from #7 to #3 on the top 10 for this archive. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL! MARTH IS NOW ADDED!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fox or Fox?

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 21- Fox or Fox?

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**ItalianHero signs in.**

**GhostHunter signs in.**

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

ItalianHero: *Facepalms* I told you NOT2 SIGN IN!

PeachWillLoveMe: I can sign in if I want 2! Do NOT tell the king what to do!

GhostHunter: Ur starting to act like Dedede.

PeachWillLoveMe: May I remind u that we're both kings?

HeroOfJustice: Ganondorf's a king 2!

PeachWillLoveMe: -of a faliure...

ItalianHero: He is right u know...

GhostHunter: And Bowsels is lucky that he's only a few places above Ganondorf on the tier list.

PeachWillLoveMe: Oh, SHUT UP!

GhostHunter: No.

PeachWillLoveMe: Then, stop callin me Bowsels!

ItalianHero: Bowsels.

HeroOfJustice: Bowsels.

GhostHunter: Bowsels.

PeachWillLoveMe: ...I hate my life...

HeroOfJustice: U r just now figuring that out?

PeachWillLoveMe: ...Ya know what? Nevermind...

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Facepalms* Did I tell u guys to sign in TOMORROW!?

KingofLylat: Hey, Sonic forced me to sign in.

SuperChaosBlue: DID NOT!?

KingofLylat: Whatever. So I heard that you and Palutena ate dinner with Viridi again.

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs and rolls eyes* Yeah, it was a disaster...

ItalianHero: Same here... Donkey Kong made a hole in the floor... again...

HeroOfJustice: And Pitoo eating with us was the worst part...

SuperChaosBlue: What'd he do?

HeroOfDarkness: All I asked him was this...

_**Flashback**_

Pit: *At the dinner table* So Pitoo, how was your today?

Dark Pit: *Attacks him knocking all of the food over*

Viridi: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Coveres eyes*

Palutena: *Facepalms*

_**End Flashback**_

HeroOfJustice: *Groans* What did I do?

KingofLylat: Called him Pitoo.

HeroOfJustice: *About to say something, stops, speaks again* Ur right...

**TwoTailedFox (Tails) signs in.**

KingofLylat: Hmm... Looks like I'm not the only fox here.

GhostHunter: Hey look, it's Tails?

SuperChaosBlue: *Drinking soda, spits it out* Tails!? How's it going, buddy?

HeroOfJustice: Now I know that he's 1 of Sonic's pals...

PeachWillLoveMe: We know him too.

KingofLylat: If Sonic knows Tails, than the Mario friends know him.

HeroOfJustice: True...

PeachWillLoveMe: *Rolls eyes* What are YOU doing here?

TwoTailedFox: Well, I was on the internet cause I had nothing 2 do til I came across this. I noticed that Sonic has joined and is available so I thought. 'Why not?'. And, here I am!

SuperChaosBlue: Now that u said that, can u go tell the others about this?

TwoTailedFox: Sure thing Sonic!

ItalianHero: 'Sup, Tails?

TwoTailedFox: ...MARIO!? Man, didn't expect u to be here. And Luigi and Bowser... But who's HeroOfJustice?

SuperChaosBlue: I think I told u about him before. That's Pit from SSBB.

TwoTailedFox: Oh, now I remember.

HeroOfJustice: Nice to meet you!

KingofLylat: U like meeting new friends do u?

HeroOfJustice: Yep. It;s fun meeting new people. And that's Fox, BTW.

TwoTailedFox: McCloud?

KingofLylat: Correct.

PeachWillLoveMe: ...2 foxes? REALLY!?

SuperChaosBlue: *Death glares*

PeachWillLoveMe: U-uh, I mean I gotta... Run my castle!

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

SuperChaosBlue: After him!

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**ItalainHero signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**TwoTailedFox signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

* * *

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS NOW ON MY POLL!**


	22. Chapter 22: Almost Fast as a Blue Blur

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 22- Almost Fast as a Blue Blur

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

**TwoTailedFox signs in.**

TwoTailedFox: So, we're the only ones here today.

SuperChaosBlue: Well apparently, yes... It's kinda boring with only 2 people here...

TwoTailedFox: Yeah, tell me about it...

SuperChaosBlue: I mean, I would rather have Eggman join than being bored to death...

TwoTailedFox: ...

SuperChaosBlue: I'm making it worse, am I?

TwoTailedFox: Pretty much...

SuperChaosBlue: So, what should we do?

TwoTailedFox: IDK...

SuperChaosBlue: Should we contact more people?

TwoTailedFox: Maybe, but I think we should tell our friends from our world about this. If u know what I mean.

SuperChaosBlue: OK, so who should we contact 1st?

TwoTailedFox: That's a good question. We can contact Knuckles but he said he's busy today. Same with Rouge. Omega's helping her, Manic and Sonia are hanging out with Silver and Blaze, and who knows what Eggman and Jet are doing...

SuperChaosBlue: So, that means one person...

TwoTailedFox: ...Shadow?

SuperChaosBlue: Yep, let's go fetch him.

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**TwoTailedFox signs out.**

**_5 Minutes Later..._  
**

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

**TwoTailedFox signs in.**

**ChaosHedgehog (Shadow) signs in.**

ChaosHedgehog: Why'd u brought here again?

SuperChaosBlue: I want u to join the fun here!

ChaosHedgehog: But we're the only ones here.

SuperChaosBlue: *Sighs* Yeah, I know... But more people will show up tomorrow.

ChaosHedgehog: Can I leave?

SuperChaosBlue: NO!

TwoTailedFox: Guys, don't argue...

ChaosHedgehog: LET ME LEAVE!

TwoTailedFox: And they argue...

**TwoTailedFox signs out.**

ChaosHedgehog: U CAN'T FORCE ME TO STAY HERE!

SuperChaosBlue: I CAN AND I WILL, NOW SHUT UP!

ChaosHedgehog: Make me...

SuperChaosBlue: Don't make me fight u. I warn you.

ChaosHedgehog: Don't threaten me. U know I fought u before...

SuperChaosBlue: Well now I'm serious!

ChaosHedgehog: That's it. I'm outta here...

**ChaosHedgehog signs out.**

SuperChaosBlue: I'LL FIND YOU!

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

* * *

**Vote on my poll if you want a character to join!**


	23. Chapter 23: Watch the Power of the Aura

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 23- Watch the Power of the Aura

**AuraMaster (Lucario) signs in.**

AuraMaster: ...What's this...? Hello? ...Red? Anyone? ...Hmm...

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Gasps* Lucario?

AuraMaster: How do u know my name an who r u?

HeroOfJustice: K, I'll give you a hint. My name starts with the letter P.

AuraMaster: That doesn't help at all. I know lots of Pokemon that start with the letter P.

HeroOfJustice: Oh, but I am not a Pokemon!

AuraMaster: ...You aren't?

HeroOfJustice: Of course not! In fact, ur the first Pokemon to join Kid Icarus Chatroom. *Covers mouth*

AuraMaster: ...Pit?

HeroOfJustice: I said 2 much did I?

AuraMaster: *Nods head*

HeroOfJustice: *Clears throat* Anyways, welcome to the chatroom!

AuraMaster: ...Is there anybody else here?

HeroOfJustice: Of course! We even got a third of the smashers here! Or... almost a third...

AuraMaster: Interesting...

**TopTier signs in.**

**TrainingMaster123 signs in.**

TopTier: So, I see u brought Lucario here...

HeroOfJustice: Actually, no. He just invited himself.

TrainingMaster123: Wait a minute, did I just hear Lucario?

TopTier: What do you mean 'hear'? We're on computers, Red. Not right next to each other.

TrainingMaster123: You get the point.

AuraMaster: Yes, I was meditating and then I went on my laptop and came across the site. And now, here I am.

TrainingMaster123: Cool.

TopTier: Wanna brawl?

AuraMaster: *Shakes head*

HeroOfJustice: Neither do I.

TrainingMaster123: Same here.

TopTier: Y?

HeroOfJustice: U will win anyway...

TrainingMaster123: U always do...

TopTier: I'll take that as a yes then...

**TopTier signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: Well, at least I won't be bored...

TrainingMaster123: Look on the bright side.

HeroOfJustice: What bright side? Ur the only one not fighting.

TrainingMaster123: Sh!

AuraMaster: I think that's the bright side... 4 HIM that is...

TrainingMaster123: *Rolls eyes*

HeroOfJustice: Well, since there's nothing else to do since we only have 3 people here, I'm signing out. Oh, and I just received a text from Meta Knight.

TrainingMaster123: What does it say?

HeroOfJustice: He says we have to be in Smash Mansion in 5 minutes.

TrainingMaster123: Uh-oh... We better hurry.

**TrainingMaster123 signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**AuraMaster signs out.**

* * *

**If you want a character to join, vote on my poll! Amy and Silver are now added!**


	24. Chapter 24: Need More Votes!

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 24- Need More Votes!

**Hey, I know that you guys are expecting another chapter of Kid Icarus Chatroom. But, we have a problem. No, I am not deleting this, no this is not going to be put on hiatus, so what's the problem you ask?**

**Well, It's about the poll. And no, it's not that I don't have enough votes, (I actually have more votes than I expected to have) It's that there's is currently a tie between three people! And the problem is that I cant add multiple new people in one chapter! (Unless it's a Kid Icarus character since this is a Kid Icarus fanfic)**

**So, the only way to solve this problem is more votes. However, some of you are on mobile when you read this. And mobile doesn't do polls for some reason. Anyways, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible when I no longer have a tie for first place on my poll.**

**Oh, and one more thing. For those of you that have been reading Mario Heroes X, that story has been updated. Read it if you like!**

**See ya later!**

**~KF**


	25. Chapter 25: Boredom

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 25- Boredom

**Okay, I got more votes. But this time, it has gotten worse. Four people are tied now. So, I had to choose at random. And some ofm you wanted to see this person for a while. So, here's the chapter.**

**~KF**

* * *

**ChariotKing signs in.**

**TopTier signs in.**

ChariotKing: Hi.

TopTier: Hello.

ChariotKing: How r u?

TopTier: Fine.

ChariotKing: Same here.

TopTier: Okay, this is already getting boring.

ChariotKing: Agreed.

TopTier: What should we do?

ChariotKing: IDK.

TopTier: Should we go get more people?

ChariotKing: IDK...

TopTier: Am I making this worse?

ChariotKing: Yes...

TopTier: *Sighs* How can this get even MORE worse?

**DreamlandRuler (King Dedede) signs in.**

TopTier: ...I just HAD to say that...

DreamlandRuler: Hey, don't start with me!

TopTier: I shouldn't have said anything...

ChariotKing: Who's this?

DreamlandRuler: And who r u?

TopTier: King Dedede, meet the Chariot Master. Chariot Master, meet King Dedede. Dedede, this is Kid Icarus Chatroom. Pit and his friends goes here.

DreamlandRuler: KID ICARUS!? *Snaps finger* Shoulda known...

TopTier: Yeah, you should have...

DreamlandRuler: WILL U SHUT UP!?

TopTier: Hmm... Lemme think about it, no...

DreamlandRuler: *Shifts eyes to Chariot King* Can u tell him 2 shut up?

ChariotKing: Hmm... Lemme think about it, no...

DreamlandRuler: ...U guys suck...

TopTier: *Raises sword* Don't try me...

DreamlandRuler: Hey, that's Falco's quote!

TopTier: And?

DreamlandRuler: That's it! Smash Mansion, Final Destination! NOW!

**DreamlandRuler signs out.**

TopTier: I guess I gotta go.

ChariotKing: See ya...

**TopTier signs out.**

**ChariotKing signs out.**

* * *

**Since I don't know which Kid Icarus character appeared the least in this story, you guys can now tell me which Kid Icarus character needs more attention in your reviews. It'll balance out the characters speak times!**

**Remember to vote on my poll!**


	26. Chapter 26: How Do You Fire an Emblem?

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 26- How Do You Fire an Emblem?

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**DreamlandRuler sings in.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

**ChaosHedgehog signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: *Widens eyes* DEDEDE!?

DreamlandRuler: That's KING Dedede to u!

ChaosHedgehog: 2 bad. We're not his minions...

DreamlandRuler: You can talk back 2 a king!

ChaosHedgehog: ...2 bad. We're not his minions...

DreamlandRuler: *Raises hammer*

ChaosHedgehog: *Sarcastically* Oooooooh, I'm so scared. I am being threatened by a greedy, fat penguin who can't lay a finger on me because we are in different universes... What am I supposed to do...

SuperChaosBlue and HeroOfJustice: *Snickers*

DreamlandRuler: I am going to pound all 3 of u with my hammer! If I hear 1 more insult about me, u will ALL regret that you have been born!

ChaosHedgehog: *Rolls eyes*

DreamlandRuler: Did u just roll your eyes at m- THAT'S IT! TWINBELLOWS, COME FOURTH!

HeroOfJustice: Oh, what is he gonna do- TWINBELLOWS?

**TwoHeadedMonster (Twinbellows) signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: HOW DID U GET HIM TO YOUR WORLD!?

TwoHeadedMonster: Lemme see, I found a portal that lead 2 another world which was this 1. There...

DreamlandRuler: ATTACK!

TwoHeadedMonster: ...How can I attack when we're from different universes?

ChaosHedgehog: That's what I said.

SuperChaosBlue: Exactly!

DreamlandRuler: *Red face, steam coming from his head shaking his castle*

SuperChaosBlue: Woah, he's mad!

DreamlandRuler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**DreamlandRuler signs out.**

**TwoHeadedMonster signs out.**

**FromThree2One signs in.**

**Fights4Friends (Ike) signs in.**

SuperChaosBlue: Hey, what a coincidence. Both of their usernames starts with 'F'.

FromThree2One: True...

HeroOfJustice: Wohoo, Ike's here!

Fights4Friends: How's it goin, Pit?

SuperChaosBlue: Ha! *Points at Shadow* Told ya more people would come!

ChaosHedgehog: *Rolls eyes*

Fights4Friends: Ur here 2?

SuperChaosBlue: Of course I did! What brings u here?

Fights4Friends: *Shrugs shoulders* IDK. I just wanted to join a chatroom. Nuff said...

HeroOfJustice: Well if you're here, then that means Marth is going to join sometime.

FromThree2One: How do u know?

HeroOfJustice: They're from the same series. Hey, wait... How do you know Marth?

FromThree2One: I have been playing FireEmblem lately.

HeroOfJustice: Then how come you didn't know they're from the same series? And how can you play a video game without hands?

FromThree2One: I haven't played a Fire Emblem game that involves Marth, yet I heard of them. And hard work and determination...

**DamselofDisaster signs in.**

DamselofDisaster: U stole my line? COME HERE!

FromThree2One: Uh-oh.

SuperChaosBlue: Don't worry, we'll help u.

**DamselofDisaster signs out.**

**Fights4Friends signs out.**

**FromThree2One signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**ChaosHedgehog signs out.**

* * *

**_Congratulations, SuperSmasher123! You are my 100th reviewer!_  
**

**__**  
**Continue on on my poll! And tell me character needs more attention!**


	27. Chapter 27: Another Name for Yoshi

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 27- Another Name for Yoshi

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

HeroOfDarkness: Did u have 2 force me 2 come here?

HeroOfJustice: Psh, I didn't force ya...

HeroOfDarkness: Hmm... U kinda did...

HeroOfJustice: I don't care...

HeroOfDarkness: So, why am I here?

HeroOfJustice: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

HeroOfDarkness: Ur starting to be like Ivysaur.

HeroOfJustice: How do u know him?

HeroOfDarkness: Long story.

HeroOfJustice: Can u make it short?

HeroOfDarkness: Nope, I don't think I can.

HeroOfJustice: Oh... So...

HeroOfDarkness: No offence, but ur making this even more boring than it needs to be.

HeroOfJustice: Sorry...

**TopTier signs in.**

TopTier: Pit, I am going to ur world.

HeroOfJustice: Y?

TopTier: So a certain puffball won't bother me...

HeroOfJustice: *Sighs* What did he do this time?

TopTier: He keeps asking me to help him battle this guy name Chaos Kin to prevent him from destroying our world. I kept telling him I already did. But, he never listens to me...

HeroOfJustice: WHAT!?

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

TopTier: ...

HeroOfDarkness: I can explain everything...

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

HeroOfDarkness: So, how did he get 2 ur world?

TopTier: Well-

**DreamlandPuffball (Kirby) signs in.**

TopTier: And I get interrupted...

HeroOfDarkness: THAT'S Kirby?

TopTier: Yeah... OK, Kirby. Where r u?

DreamlandPuffball: At Dedede's castle.

**DreamlandRuler signs in.**

DreamlandRuler: That's KING Dedede to u!

**DreamlandRuler signs out.**

TopTier: ...Really?

DreamlandPuffball: *Nods*

TopTier: Same here...

HeroOfDarkness: Talk about a coincidence.

TopTier: So where r u in the castle?

DreamlandPuffball: In the kitchen.

TopTier: ...

DreamlandPuffball: Ur there 2?

TopTier: Wait a minute... *Looks to his right* AAAAAAAAAA-

**TopTier signs out.**

**DreamlandPuffball signs out.**

HeroOfDarkness: I am going 2 guess that they were right next 2 each other. Well, since I am the only 1 here, I will be leaving... now... Wow, why do I sound boring?

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

**ChaosOfDestruction (ChaosKin) signs in.**

ChaosOfDestruction: ...Bad timing...

**ChaosOfDestruction signs out.**

* * *

**Vote on my poll and tell me in the reviews which character needs more attention!**


	28. Chapter 28: Does Bowser Have A Clone?

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 28- Does Bowser Have a Clone?

**FlameVolcano signs in.**

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

FlameVolcano: So, ur Bowser?

PeachWillLoveMe: And ur Pyrrhon?

FlameVolcano: Correct.

PeachWillLoveMe: Hmph, not many people has been here lately...

FlameVolcano: ...

**_Flashback_**

Pit: *Battling Pyrrhon with Mario, Luigi, Fox, and Sonic* I told you to stop making fun of my friends!

Mario: ...Okay, this is Pandora all over again...

Luigi: *Shooting fireballs at him*

Mario: You know that Pyrrhon is the sun god right?

Luigi: He is the SUN god, not the FIRE god.

Fox: Yeah, but the sun is like a big ball of fire. So technically, it is the same thing.

Link: Oh...

Pit: *Stops fighting for a moment, looks at Link* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Link: I was hiding the whole time. But I noticed you were in a battle. So, I decided to help.

Sonic: Well HOW did you get here?

Link: I-

Pyrrhon: HELLO? Aren't we supposed to be fighting here?

Pit: Oh yeah. Pyrrhon!

Pyrrhon: Pit!

Pit: Pyrrhon!

Pyrrhon: Pit!

Pit: Pyrrhoooon!

Pyrrhon: Piiiiiit!

Pit and Pyrrhon: IT'S ON!

Pit: *Uses Palutena's Bow*

Pyrrhon: *Jumps out of the way and into Palutena's Temple.*

*A crash is heard*

Everyone: *Quickly runs inside to Pit's room to see his laptop broken*

Pit: ...*Face becomes red... forms an angry look... steam comes out his head, walks to Pyrrhon*

* * *

**At Dedede's Castle**

Kirby: *Walking, then falls down, looks around* ...What was that big boom?

King Dedede: I don't know. Nor when it came from.

* * *

Pyrrhon: *Unconscious*

Pit: *Storms out*

Mario, Luigi, Fox, Link, and Sonic: ...

Palutena: ...Well, you see he was trying to fix some bug from the chatroom. It took him hours to try to see what was wrong with it...

Fox: How many?

Palutena: 5...

Luigi: 5 hours?

Palutena: Yep. And now his laptop is broken. He was gonna save but then Pyrrhon showed up. So now that is broken, it'll take some time to fix it.

Sonic: Will we still be able to go to the chatroom.

Palutena: Unfortunately, no. I've shut it down so Pit can work on it. So now we are gonna have to wait awhile until his laptop gets fixed.

Fox: I cam fix it.

Palutena: Hmm... *Looks at laptop* You can... But I don't think my centurions won't let you...

Fox: Bummer...

**_End Flashback_**

PeachWillLoveMe: Uh... Hello?

FlameVolcano: *Snaps out of it* Oh, uh, sorry...

PeachWillLoveMe: You've been blank for 5 minutes. So I grabbed a soda and now my son is about to sign is right now.

**RosalinaWillMarryMe (Bowser Junior) signs in.**

FlameVolcano: ...?

PeachWillLoveMe: His name is Bowser Junior.

RosalinaWillMarryMe: ...So, where's this Pit guy?

FlameVolcano: He's not here at the moment. I bet that dumb Viridi knows where he is.

**NatureQueen signs in.**

NatureQueen: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

FlameVolcano: *Nervous* You are dumb?

NatureQueen: ...Don't you dare call me that!

PeachWillLoveMe: So, we can't say that your plants are dumb?

RosalinaWillMarryMe: Can we say that your minions are dumb?

NatureQueen: THAT'S IT!

**NatureQueen signs out.**

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

**RosalinaWillMarryMe signs out.**

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

* * *

Nobody new is going to come next chapter. But you can still tell me which character needs more attention. AND I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR A YEAR!


	29. Chapter 29: Light vs Dark

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 29- Light vs Dark

**Wow, it's been a while since I touched this story! Sorry about that, but I have other fics I needed to work on. And most of them are Super Smash Bros stories. Why, you may ask? Cause Super Smash Bros Brawl is my favorite video game of all time! I present you all chapter 29 of Kid Icarus Chatroom!**

**~KF**

* * *

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

HeroOfJustice: Is it just me, or has nobody signed into this chatroom lately?

HeroOfDarkness: It is just u...

HeroOfJustice: Quiet, Pitoo!

HeroOfDarkness: How can u tell me to be quiet when we're the only 2 people here right now?

HeroOfJustice: Uuuuuuh...

HeroOfDarkness: Exactly. And I need 2 ask you a question.

HeroOfJustice: Go ahead...

HeroOfDarkness: U sure u wanna hear it?

HeroOfJustice: Yep.

HeroOfDarkness: Are u really sure?

HeroOfJustice: Yes, I'm sure...

HeroOfDarkness: Are u really, really, REALLY sure?

HeroOfJustice: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

HeroOfDarkness: Alright...

HeroOfJustice: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

HeroOfJustice: ...I'm waiting...

HeroOfDarkness: ...You ready?

HeroOfJustice: *Nods*

HeroOfDarkness: *Inhales* STOP CALLING ME PITOO!

HeroOfJustice: YIKES!

HeroOfDarkness: HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE 2 TELL U THAT!?

HeroOfJustice: ...Uh...

HeroOfDarkness: Like u said: I'm waiting...

HeroOfJustice: ...Once?

HeroOfDarkness: So, why am I telling u a million times 2 stop calling me that?

HeroOfJustice: Okay, u don't have 2 treat me like a child. Ur not my father!

HeroOfDarkness: Then, stop calling me Pitoo. Makes me feel like a second Pit.

HeroOfJustice: U r a second Pit!

HeroOfDarkness: No I'm not!

HeroOfJustice: Then, y do u think ur name is Dark Pit?

HeroOfDarkness: IDK, and IDC...

HeroOfJustice: ...What does IDC stand for?

HeroOfDarkness: I don't care...

HeroOfJustice: Pitoo.

HeroOfDarkness: Sustanvito.

HeroOfJustice: Pitoo.

HeroOfDarkness: Sustanvito.

HeroOfJustice: Pitoo.

HeroOfDarkness: Sustanvito.

HeroOfJustice: Pitoo.

HeroOfDarkness: SUSTANVITO!

HeroOfJustice: ...

HeroOfDarkness: ...

HeroOfJustice: ...

HeroOfDarkness: IT'S ON!

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

HeroOfJustice: ...IT'S ON!

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

* * *

**The poll is back up!**


	30. Chapter 30: Reunion III

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 30- Reunion III

**Hey, guys! It's been a while hasn't it? My apologies... again... Anyways, I am now going to choose on which character is going to be next because no ones been voting on my poll.**

**~KF**

* * *

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

HeroOfJustice types, "...Wow... Lady Palutena...? When was the last time we've came here?"

SkyworldGodess types, "Well, I know u and Dark Pit were here last time..."

HeroOfJustice types, "And I'm pretty sure that was 2 and a half months ago... What about u?"

SkyworldGodess types, "...You know what... I don't even remember..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Oh..."

SkyworldGodess types, "So that's y I've decided to invite everyone that has joined today!"

HeroOfJustice types, "Awesome! So when will they get here?"

SkyworldGodess types, "Well, I bet some of them r probably gonna come right-"

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

SkyworldGodess types, "Now..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Welcome back!"

NatureQueen types, "U said that everyone's gonna b here today."

SkyworldGodess types, "They r, u guys r the 1st ones 2 come."

HeroOfJustice types, "R new people gonna come 2?"

SkyworldGodess types, "*Shrugs* It depends on if ur smasher friends tell their friends or not."

HeroOfJustice types, "I hope they do, cause I really wanna see more new faces!"

HeroOfDarkness types, "And how can u do that I may ask?"

HeroOfJustice types, "*Sighs* I know, I know, we're in a chatroom... Look, u get the point, ok?"

HeroOfDarkness types, "*Rolls eyes* Whatever, Sustanvito..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Please don't start with me today..."

**TheSerene signs in.**

HeroOfJustice types, "Same with u..."

TheSerene types, "About what?"

NatureQueen types, "What he told Dark Pit."

TheSerene types, "What did he tell Dark Pit?"

NatureQueen types, "To not get on his nerves."

TheSerene types, "Oh, really? I'd never got on his nerves be4."

HeroOfJustice types, "U HAVE gotten on my nerves ever since Lady Palutena made dis chatroom."

TheSerene types, "How...?"

HeroOfDarkness types, "Just stay out of his way, and he'll stay out of yours..."

TheSerene types, "But I've never been in his way."

HeroOfDarkness types, "Dude, just shut up..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Yeah, ur starting 2 sound annoying!"

TheSerene types, "How can I sound annoying when we're not even at the same location?"

HeroOfJustice types, "U GET THE POINT!"

**GodofDeath signs in.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs in.**

QueenoftheUnderworld types, "Well, r we early..."

GodofDeath types, "Indeed!"

QueenoftheUnderworld types, "Was I talking to you?"

GodofDeath types, *Nods*

QueenoftheUnderworld types, *Shakes her head*

GodofDeath types, *Nods*

QueenoftheUnderworld types, *Shakes her head*

GodofDeath types, *Nods*

QueenoftheUnderworld types, *Shakes her head*

GodofDeath types, *Nods*

QueenoftheUnderworld types, *Shakes her head*

HeroOfDarkness types, *Holds a sign that says 'SHUT UP!'*

GodofDeath types, ...

QueenoftheUnderworld types, ...

HeroOfDarkness types, "Seriously u guys, we don't have time for this..."

GodofDeath types, *Points to Medusa* BUT SHE STARTED IT!

**UnderworldLeader signs in.**

**GreatWarrior signs in.**

SkyworldGodess types, "Welcome, u 2!"

UnderworldLeader types, "So, how is Pit-Stain and Pitooey doing?"

HeroOfJustice types, *Growls*

HeroOfDarkness types, *Holds up fist*

UnderworldLeader types, "Wow, no need 2 be so harsh..."

GreatWarrior types, "It's your fault because you didn't say their names right."

UnderworldLeader types, "Nobody asked u!"

TheSerene types, "But, he has a point... You can't deny it..."

UnderworldLeader types, "Nobody has asked u, either! Now I have a point!"

HeroOfJustice types, "Quit acting like Wario's brother, Waluigi..."

GodofDeath types, "Quit acting like Wario's brother, Waluigi..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Y r u copying me?"

**HotGirl signs in.**

**ChariotKing signs in.**

**DarknessShadow signs in.**

GodofDeath types, "Welcome, people 2 my chatroom!"

HeroOfJustice types, "WHAT!?"

GodofDeath types, "Is there a problem, Sustanvito?"

HeroOfJustice types, "Yes, 2 problems in fact.".

GodofDeath types, "Well?"

HeroOfJustice types, "1, this is a chatroom that Palutena created, not yours!"

GodofDeath types, "That's because I am Palutena!"

HotGirl types, ...

ChariotKing types, ...

DarknessShadow types, ...

TheSerene types, ...

SkyworldGodess types, ...

HeroOfJustice types, ...

HeroOfDarkness types, ...

NatureQueen types, ...

Everyone else types, ...

GodofDeath types, "...Y r we all going '...'?"

NatureQueen types, "BECAUSE UR NOT PALUTENA!"

GodofDeath types, "UR 2 LOUD!"

ChariotKing types, "But, ur name is not Palutena, ur name is Thanatos."

DarknessShadow types, "Y would u call yourself Palutena, anyway?"

HotGirl types, "Because he's stupid, that's why!"

GodofDeath types, "U can't call me stupid!"

HotGirl types, "2 bad, I just did..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Anyways, number 2 is STOP CALLING ME SUSTANVITO!"

GodofDeath types, "I can call whatever I want to!"

HeroOfJustice types, ...

GodofDeath types, "Exactly!"

ChariotKing types, "U know u didn't have to be rude, Thanatos..."

GodofDeath types, "SHUT UP!"

ChariotKing types, ...

**ItalianHero signs in.**

HeroOfJustice types, "Great, Mario's here!"

ItalianHero types, "Hey guys, been a while hasn't it?"

GodofDeath types, "And how r u?"

Everyone types, ...

ItalianHero types, "Forget about it. My brother will be here any minute, just to let u know."

HeroOfJustice types, "I can't wait til everybody shows up!"

NatureQueen types, "I know you can't..."

HeroOfJustice types, "...U know what, shut up..."

NatureQueen types, "U can't tell me to shut up."

HeroOfDarkness types, "I can."

NatureQueen types, ...

HeroOfDarkness types, "See? She shut up."

NatureQueen types, "...That's it. It's on when we're finished for the day..."

**GhostHunter signs in.**

**DamselofDisaster signs in.**

HeroOfDarkness types, "And now we have a stupid brother whom is a cowered and overshadowed and a stupid lady that used to be a stupid ball of vapor that turns into an ugly lady that brags about her 'beautifullness'..."

GhostHunter types, "I AM NOT A COWARD!"

DamselofDisaster types, "And beautifulness is not a word."

HeroOfDarkness types, "Ok, you brag about yourself being 'goregous' all the time."

DamselofDisaster types, "Now you've spelled gorgeous wrong and I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

HeroOfDarkness types, "Go ahead, then. I don't care."

DamselofDisaster types, "...Y is he such a hothead?"

HeroOfJustice types, "A hothead? Where'd you get that? Did u stole that from Smash Mansion?"

DamselofDisaster types, "...Huh?"

SkyworldGodess types, "It's an item from brawl."

DamselofDisaster types, "Oh, well that's not what I meant!"

UnderworldLeader types, "She was asking why Pitooey is such a hothead?"

HeroOfDarkness types, "Who r u calling a hothead!?"

UnderworldLeader types, "That's what Pandora said."

HeroOfJustice types, "I don't care! You repeated it!"

TheSerene types, "U guys better calm down before this turns into a fight..."

QueenoftheUnderworld types, "Agreed..."

GreatWarrior types, "But everything always ends up in a fight."

_**Flashback**_

Pit was outside of the temple wandering around when he saw Dark Pit approaching him.

"Hey, Pitoo!" The hero of Skyworld greeted with a wave. He expected him to react in a positive way, but it ended up being the opposite of what he thought.

"Hmmph... You really think that I wanna talk to you right now?" He asked him while slowly forming a glare on his face.

"What!?" Pit raised an eyebrow. "I just wanna say hello!"

"Well," Dark Pit replied, "I am not in a good mood right now, so leave me alone, Sustanvito..."

This had made Pit angry as he, too, formed a glare. "You know I hate it when you call me that, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Problem?"

"That IS the problem! I don't call you Pitoo!"

"...Are you freaking KIDDING ME!?" Dark Pit shouted, now becoming more angry. "You call me Pitoo ALL the time! I even hate it when I call MYSELF Pitoo, SUSTANVITO!"

"...You have crossed the line..." Pit was madder than ever.

"Hmmph, you've crossed mine..." Pit responded.

"CROSSED THE LINE!"

"CROSSED MINE!"

"CROSSED THE LINE!"

"CROSSED MINE!"

"CROSSED THE LIIIIIIIINE!"

"CROSSED MIIIIIIIINE!"

"IT'S ON!" They both shouted as they started to fight.

_**Flashback Ends**_

GreatWarrior types, "U 2 were so childish that time..."

HeroOfJustice types, "*Points to Dark Pit*

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

HeroOfJustice types, "O yeah?"

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

GreatWarrior types, "See...?"

NatureQueen types, "They're gonna come back anyway..."

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**HeroOfTime signs in.**

**HyrulianPrincess signs in.**

GodofDeath types, "Gasp! That's... *Starts couting* 1... 2... 3 PEOPLE!"

Everyone types, "..."

GodofDeath types, "Now we're going "..." again!"

HeroOfTime types, "*Sighs and rolls eyes* Can somebody change the subject?"

KingofLylat types, "Gladly. Where's Pit?"

SkyworldGodess types, "They're about 2 fight..."

UnderworldLeader types, "Again..."

HyrulianPrincess types, "Wait a minute, u said 'they're'.

ItalianHero types, "Dark Pit."

HeroOfTime types, "He reminds me of Dark Link."

ItalianHero types, "He reminds me of Shadow Mario."

HyrulianPrincess types, "Well, I hope they make it back in time..."

**PeachWillLoveMe signs in.**

ItalianHero types, "*Sighs and rolls eyes* Here we go..."

**FlameVolcano signs in.**

PeachWillLoveMe types, "U DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT MARIO!"

ItalianHero types, "And THAT was what I was talking about. You always overreact to stuff."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "Psh! Name ONE time!"

ItalianHero types, "I could name a whole bunch of times. But I think that'd be unnecessary..."

**_Flashback_**

**(Takes place during New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Mario was running through Bowser's Castle trying to find princess Peach. While he jumping from platform to platform, he could hear some familiar voices behind the wall.

"It's late!?"

"Yeah, one minute late to be exact."

Mario could hear a loud roar. He could tell that it belong to Bowser. He simply sighed and continued his mission.

_**End Flashback**_

ItalianHero types, "What were u talking about?"

PeachWillLoveMe types, "...I was ordering... pizza... IT WAS A WHOLE MINUTE LATE!"

KingofLylat types, "So? It's not like it's a whole year late or something..."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "But still!"

DamselofDisaster types, "U can't even wait 1 minute?"

PeachWillLoveMe types, "Oh, shut up lady!"

DamselofDisaster types, "..."

ItalianHero types, "You'll get used to it..."

FlameVolcano types, "Where's Pit?"

NatureQueen types, "He got into another fight with Dark Pit?"

HotGirl types, "They should've been back by now."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "Psh! Those stupid angels..."

TheSerene types, "...U know, if they were here right now, they'd probably get u 4 that."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "I don't care 'cause I'm gonna pound them to the ground."

**SuperChaosBlue signs in.**

SuperChaosBlue types, "Sorry I'm late!"

**TopTier signs in.**

TopTier types, "Greetings."

**BlueKing2.0 signs in.**

BlueKing2.0 types, "I'm back."

ChariotKing types, "I'm going 2 find those angels."

SkyworldGodess types, "Me 2. Come on, Viridi."

**ChariotKing signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**NatureQueen signs out.**

QueenoftheUnderworld types, "Who's SuperChaosBlue and TopTier?"

BlueKing2.0 types, "Sonic and Meta Knight."

GreatWarrior types, "At least Mario isn't here..."

ItalianHero types, "..."

GodofDeath types, "'...' AGAIN!"

GreatWarrior types, "...What?"

DarknessShadow types, "U forgot that ItalianHero is Mario, did you?"

GreatWarrior types, "...Oh... okay, then..."

Everyone types, "..."

ItalianHero types, "Y do u dislike me so much?"

GreatWarrior types, "How about u answer that question 'cause UR the 1 who asked it."

SuperChaosBlue types, "...Did I miss something?"

GreatWarrior types, "No, I just have 2 deal with ur little friend..."

GhostHunter types, "But he's has done nothing 2 u..."

GreatWarrior types, "...So, he's still done something 2 me..."

ItalianHero types, "How does that even make sense?"

HeroOfTime types, "Fox, change the subject."

KingofLylat types, "Okay... So Pyrrhon, is it true that you like Pandora?"

FlameVolcano types, "Yep!"

DamselofDisaster types, "But I don't like u!"

FlameVolcano types, "Just because u don't like me doesn't mean I don't like u."

DarknessShadow types, "But sill, if she doesn't like u then stop trying to ask her out."

DamselofDisaster types, "He even took me out to dinner once!"

TheSerene types, "Well, u always brag how beautiful u r."

DamselofDisaster types, "That's because I am!"

HotGirl types, "Well..."

UnderworldLeader types, "And u always brag about how hot u r. That's why u have that username."

HotGirl types, "I DO NOT DO THAT!"

DarknessShadow types, "It's true, she doesn't."

HotGirl types, "See?"

UnderworldLeader types, "Shut up."

**HeroOfJustice signs in.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs in.**

**ChariotKing signs in.**

**SkyworldGodess signs in.**

**NatureQueen signs in.**

GhostHunter types, "Glad to see that u guys r back."

**TrainingMaster123 signs in.**

**FromThree2One signs in.**

**TwoTailedFox signs in.**

GhostHunter types, "Same to u three."

SuperChaosBlue types, "Sup lil buddy? Ya brought Shadow with u?"

TwoTailedFox types, "No..."

**ChaosHedgehog signs in.**

TwoTailedFox types, "Well, there he is right now."

TrainingMaster123 types, "I don't think I've been here since I first shown up."

HeroOfJustice types, "Well then it's nice 2 see ya again! Have you heard from Lucario?"

TrainingMaster123 types, "Well, he's just got back from a brawl so..."

**AuraMaster signs in.**

TrainingMaster123 types, "Oh, there he is."

UnderworldMaster types, "U both r so stupid."

TrainingMaster123 types, "Hmm?"

AuraMaster types, "Excuse me?"

UnderworldLeader types, "And u 2, hedgehog?"

SuperChaosBlue types, "Hedgehog? Which 1?"

UnderworldLeader types, "Both of u."

HeroOfJustice types, "HADES!"

ChaosHedgehog types, "U better shut up b4 I land my fist on ur face."

SuperChaosBlue types, "I'll finish u faster than u can blink!"

HeroOfJustice types, "Okay, when u 4 get done, meet me at the temple. Cause we're gonna show Hades who he's messing with.

TrainingMaster123 types, "Gotcha."

AuraMaster types, "I just got back from a brawl and now I'm ready 2 fight again."

**DreamlandRuler signs in.**

DreamlandRuler types, "Wazzup, peoples!"

SkyworldGodess types, "Wow, aren't u excited 2 day."

DreamlandRuler types, "I sure am!"

TopTier types, "Y?"

DreamlandRuler types, "Ganondorf's coming today!"

HeroOfTime types, "WHAT!?"

ItalianHero types, "It's Bowser all over again!"

PeachWillLoveMe types, "HEY!"

ItalianHero types, "Well..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Well, I don't talk 2 him that much. So, I'm pretty okay with it."

HyrulianPrincess types, "I hope him and Link will get along here..."

HeroOfTime types, "I get along with him pretty well. He just gets annoying at times."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "Wait a minute, did u just say that Ganondorf was coming 2 day?"

ChaosHedgehog types, "No, Mario is going to destroy ur castle again."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "...Well, I can't til he shows up!"

**TwoHeadedMonster signs in.**

HeroOfJustice types, "What the- Dedede, did he come to ur again!"

DreamlandRuler types, "Yep!"

TwoHeadedMonster types, "How'd u kno?"

HeroOfJustice types, "Well, when u joined, u said u found a portal leading to ur world. And now u signed in after Dedede did."

DreamlandRuler types, "True."

FromThree2One types, "R u three friends or something?"

DreamlandRuler types, "Oh, that's not all. We're all kings!"

HyrulianPrincess types, "*Sighs* If only Peach and Samus were here..."

**Fights4Friends signs in.**

**DreamlandPuffball signs in.**

**ChaosOfDestruction signs in.**

**RosalinaWillMarryMe signs in.**

SkyworldGodess types, "Who's ChaosOfDestruction?"

Everyone types, "*Looks at ChaosOfDestruction*"

ChaosOfDestruction types, "I know who u r..."

SkyworldGodess types, "Me?"

ChaosOfDestruction types, "Yeah, u. I joined when some people signed out a long time ago."

HeroOfJustice types, "Well, we already have a ChaosHedgehog... R u from the Sonic universe?"

SkyworldGodess types, "He just said he knew me. So I guess he's from our world."

HeroOfJustice types, "*Begins to think* ...Oh... no..."

ChaosOfDestruction types, "Figured it out yet!"

HeroOfJustice types, "I don't wanna speak to u right now. Anyways, glad ur back Ike, Kirby, and..."

PeachWillLoveMe types, "Jr."

DarknessShadow types, "So, is that everyone?"

DreamlandRuler types, "No, we're just waiting on Ganondorf."

UnderworldLeader types, "He needs to hurry up, because I don't have all day..."

**InfinitePower (Ganondorf) signs in.**

PeachWillLoveMe and DreamlandRuler types, "GANONDORF!?"

InfinitePower types, "The 1 and only."

PeachWillLoveMe and DreamlandRuler types, "YES!"

HotGirl types, "So, that's it?"

SkyworldGodess types, "I guess..."

DreamlandPuffball types, "Wow, this is a lot of people.

RosalinaWillMarryMe types, "Tell me about it."

Fights4Friends types, "If only Marth was here, than this chatroom will really be fun."

**WingedPilot signs in.**

HotGirl types, "I thought Ganondorf was the last one."

KingofLylat types, "Me too..."

WingedPilot types, "So, ur here 2?"

KingofLylat types, "How do u kno me- Falco?"

WingedPilot types, "*Nods*"

HeroOfJustice types, "...Well,... wasn't expecting him to show up. When'd u find out about this?"

WingedPilot types, "A minute ago."

DreamlandPuffball types, "Wow..."

ChariotKing types, "And people were still signing in."

Fights4Friends types, "I wonder how many people we have now..."

RosalinaWillMarryMe types, "Probably alot."

GhostHunter types, "Obviously..."

RosalinaWillMarryMe types, "Obviously, nobody asked u..."

GhostHunter types, "But it's obvious that we have alot of people here."

TrainingMaster123 types, "Can somebody count-"

GodofDeath types, "37!"

TrainingMaster123 types, "Oooooooookay..."

HeroOfJustice types, "Well, I finally get 2 say this. *Clears throat* WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!"

RosalinaWillMarryMe types, "So, why r we all here at the same time again?"

SkyworldGodess types, "Well, it's been months since anybody signed in to this. Heck, some of us have even forgotten about it because those people just joined before the last time people came here. So I decided to do this.

QueenoftheUnderworld types, "Interesting..."

SkyworldGodess types, "So, I just wanted to inform u all that this chatroom is still here in case you have forgotten. So u all can sign out now if ya want."

InfinitePower types, "Who's going to be first?"

GodofDeath types, "ME!"

**GodofDeath signs out.**

InfinitePower types, "I guess I'll say since I was one of the last ones."

WingedHeart types, "Same here."

**HotGirl signs out.**

**NatureQueen signs out.**

HeroOfJustice types, "Should we all stay at Smash Mansion tonight?"

ItalianHero types, "I guess that's a good idea..."

AuraMaster types, "I'm already at Smash Mansion. So, I'll just wait for you guys."

SuperChaosBlue types, "Shadow, ur an assist trophy. Wanna come?"

ChaosHedgehog types, "Might as well, since there's been nothing going on lately in our world."

TwoTailedFox types, "Guess I'll see ya guys later, then."

**TwoTailedFox signs out.**

**SuperChaosBlue signs out.**

**ChaosHedgehog signs out.**

**ChaosOfDestruction signs out.**

**TopTier signs out.**

**ItalianHero signs out.**

**PeachWillLoveMe signs out.**

**DreamlandPuffball signs out.**

**GhostHunter signs out.**

**HeroOfTime signs out.**

**HeroOfJustice signs out.**

**TrainingMaster123 signs out.**

**Fights4Friends signs out.**

**HyrulianPrincess signs out.**

**KingofLylat signs out.**

**DreamlandRuler signs out.**

**TwoHeadedMonster signs out.**

FromThree2One types, "*Listening to music* I barely got to speak today..."

BlueKing2.0 types, "Don't worry, ur not the only 1."

SkyworldGodess types, "Not everyone from our world has joined yet. So, don't worry."

BlueKing2.0 types, "Thanks..."

**FromThree2One signs out.**

**BlueKing2.0 signs out.**

FlameVolcano types, "I'll see you again, baby."

**DamselofDisaster signs out.**

**FlameVolcano signs out.**

DarknessShadow types, "He just doesn't get it."

GreatWarrior types, "He sure doesn't. He can't even accept the fact that he doesn't like her."

AuraMaster types, "She's going to get pretty angry if he doesn't leave her alone."

ChariotKing types, "You know, I am identified as the Chariot Master and AuraMaster is ur username."

AuraMaster types, "...That's quite interesting..."

ChariotKing types, "*Nods* That's what I was thinking. I'll see you again sometime."

AuraMaster types, "U 2."

**ChariotKing signs out.**

**AuraMaster signs out.**

UnderworldLeader types, "IDK why I'm still here..."

HeroOfDarkness types, "Same..."

**UnderworldLeader signs out.**

**HeroOfDarkness signs out.**

HotGirl types, "Guess I'll go too..."

**HotGirl signs out.**

**GreatWarrior signs out.**

**DarknessShadow signs out.**

**RosalinaWillMarryMe signs out.**

**QueenoftheUnderworld signs out.**

TheSerene types, "Who's still here?"

SkyworldGodess types, "Me..."

InfinitePower types, "Me."

WingedPilot types, "And me. So, I guess we'll sign out-"

**TheSerene signs out.**

**SkyworldGodess signs out.**

**InfinitePower signs out.**

WingedPilot types, "...now..."

**WingedPilot signs out.**

* * *

**And there you have it, folks. I'll try to not let this get into another long hiatus. Next 9 chapters are gonna come quick, since none of them are going to be nearly as big as this one. And in case you haven't noticed by now, every ten chapter, all of them people that joined so far are going to show up.**


	31. Chapter 31: Playtime's Over

Kid Icarus Chatroom

Chapter 31- Playtime's Over

* * *

**KingofLylat signs in.**

**WingedPilot signs in.**

WingedPilot types, "I still can't believe that we haven't got a game since 7 years ago."

KingofLylat types, "And yet Nintendo's constantly making Mario games..."

WingedPilot types, "Captain Falcon has it worse because there has been no new installment for his series almost a decade ago. Not even a remake..."

KingofLylat types, "I feel bad for him..."

**DeafeningHowl signs in.**

WingedPilot types, "..."

KingofLylat types, "And who r u?"

DeafeningHowl types, "I don't know, u tell me..."

KingofLylat types, "Just tell me who u r..."

DeafeningHowl types, "That's for me to know, and for u 2 find out."

WingedPilot types, "Why r u acting like we know u r something?"

DeafeningHowl types, "Maybe because you do."

KingofLylat types, "We do?"

WingedPilot types, "...Look, stop playing Guess Who and tell us who u r!"

DeafeningHowl types, "Wow, maybe u 2 aren't that smart as I thought after all."

WingedPilot types, "Great, now he's calling us stupid..."

DeafeningHowl types, "Bcuz u both should've figured out who I am by now."

KingofLylat types, "Could u at least give a hint?"

DeafeningHowl types, "Ok, fine. I have fur."

WingedPilot types, "Not enough information."

DeafeningHowl types, "Well, 2 bad."

WingedPilot types, "U have 5 seconds to tell us who u r."

DeafeningHowl types, "And what r u gonna do? We're not right next to each other."

WingedPilot types, "I don't care if we r from different galaxies."

DeafeningHowl types, "So, what r u gonna do then? Fight me?"

KingofLylat types, "Guys..."

WingedPilot types, "First I'll find u, then I'll fight you."

KingofLylat types, "Guys?"

DeafeningHowl types, "Bring it on then!"

KingofLylat types, "GUYS!"

WingedPilot types, "..."

DeafeningHowl types, "..."

KingofLylat types, "Seriously, just tell us who r u, and it'll be done."

DeafeningHowl types, "Oh great, ur gonna fight me 2?"

KingofLylat types, "I didn't say that-"

DeafeningHowl types, "I'm already ready. I'll take u both down easily."

WingedPilot types, "And how r u gonna do that? U just said that we're not right next to each other."

DeafeningHowl types, "I know where u live, Falco."

WingedPilot types, "U know my name?"

KingofLylat types, "Well, he said we know him..."

DeafeningHowl types, "U 2 r boring me..."

WingedPilot types, "And ur boring us because you can't even tell us who u r."

DeafeningHowl types, "Could u 2 at least guess?"

KingofLylat types, "...Zoroark?"

DeafeningHowl types, "Wrong!"

WingedPilot types, "I'll shoot u with my arwing!"

DeafeningHowl types, "Can't let u do that, StarFox."

KingofLylat types, "...Now where did I hear that from?"

WingedPilot types, "There's only 1 person who would say that."

DeafeningHowl types, "*Facepalms* I said 2 much..."

KingofLylat types, "Wolf?"

WingedPilot types, "Shoulda known..."

DeafeningHowl types, "Shut up."

WingedPilot types, "All u needed to do was tell us who u were. Why didn't u just do that in the first place?"

DeafeningHowl types, "It's called: Testing Your Intelligence."

WingedPilot types, "Oh, so ur calling me stupid again?"

DeafeningHowl types, "Pretty much."

KingofLylat types, "Guys calm down before this ends up in a fight..."

**WingedPilot signs out.**

**DeafeningHowl signs out.**

KingofLylat types, "And it's a fight..."

**KingofLylat signs out.**

* * *

**Do you guys think that these three deserve a new game?**


End file.
